¡Bebé a bordo!
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Fai y Kurogane esperan la llegada de un pequeño bollo rosa que nada tiene que ver con Mokonas ni comida rellena sino con un... "¡Que yo no estoy esperando un bebé!". ADV: Crack, embarazo psicológico.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bebé a bordo!**

_PruePhantomhive_

_—_

Los personajes de _Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNICLES_ son propiedad de _CLAMP_ y son usados en esta historia sin fin alguno de lucro.

—

**1**

**Super Freak!**

—

Fai y Kurogane estaban muy orgullosos de decir que su relación había salido a flote a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que los habían puesto en peligro. Pero, ahora que tenían pistas sobre los clones, podían asentarse en ese lugar, pequeño y lleno de paz, e intentar vivir una vida pacifica.

Para nadie era un secreto que, después de cumplir con su misión, planeaban permanecer _juntos._ Pero, sin duda alguna, no esperaban que un nuevo golpe desestabilizara su barca.

Fai despertó al lado del shinobi con el estómago revuelto, mareado y, casi cayéndose, tuvo suerte de llegar al cuarto de baño y poder empinarse sobre el lavabo. No había cenado nada, así que la bilis, espesa y amarilla, escurrió entre las gotas de agua cristalina que habían quedado esa noche ahí, después de que Kurogane se lavara los dientes.

Este, preocupado, se levantó velozmente de la cama con un ágil salto, corriendo con los pies desnudos hasta el cuarto de pisos resbalosos y fríos. Alzó la mano y se empinó sobre Fai para apartarle el cabello de la cara. El mago lucia muy mal. Como si de pronto el bonito color rosado de sus mejillas hubiera sido sustituido por una mala combinación de rojos y verdes.

Kurogane lo había visto sólo una vez así: cuando habían obtenido como recompensa por matar a unos cuantos (muchos) onis, una dotación de medio año (que Fai había consumido en una noche) de _Armagnac_. Y, si mal no recordaba, esa noche no había bebido nada.

—¿Comiste algo en mal estado?

—No… ¡ugh!

Cuando se sintió relativamente mejor, Kurogane le ayudó a llegar hasta la cama, en donde se derrumbó con pesadez y se arrastró hasta llegar a su almohada. Kurogane lo miraba con el semblante preocupado mientras se cubría con las mantas.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguno dijera algo, pero Kurogane se adelantó para revisar su temperatura con el enorme tacto de su mano sobre su frente. El rostro de Fai, alargado, casi quedó oculto bajo la mano en su totalidad. Para su mala suerte, Kurogane no le tapaba la boca, en la que se dibujó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Estaré bien… sólo… tal vez me paré demasiado rápido y me bajó la presión.

—No tienes temperatura.

—Oh, pero a ti te gustaría que la tuviera, ¿no? —no tuvo fuerzas para dejar salir esa risa que a veces le ponía los pelos de punta al guerrero, porque Fai, últimamente, sabia reír de manera honesta.

Se quedó dormido a la mitad de un suspiro y Kurogane se preguntó si no habría perdido la consciencia.

—

Syaoran se asomó con cuidado a la recamara que compartían sus dos compañeros de viaje. Mokona le pisaba los talones, caminando con sus grandes pies sobre la alfombra acolchada, cubriéndose la boca con las manos para no hacer un ruido que pudiera incomodar al mago.

Fai estaba despierto esta vez, con los ojos clavados en el techo. Sudando. A pesar de eso, no se había quitado las mantas, que tenia levantadas hasta el pecho. Syaoran se dijo que debía quitarle, al menos, el edredón, pero antes le dejó el desayuno en la mesilla, apagando, también, la lámpara de noche. Fai parecía querer recrear el estado de una sauna en su habitación.

—Buenas tardes, Fai-san, ¿se encuentra mejor? —pero la misma pregunta le pareció de lo más boba.

Los ojos del mago estaban opacos y parecía mirar algún punto sobre el hombro de Syaoran, aunque este tenía la seguridad de que esos ojos azules estaban fijos en su cara. Fai no hizo ni dijo nada aparte de parpadear un poco para no preocuparlo.

—Uhm… —de pronto, se sentía fuera de lugar, como si no tuviera nada bueno que decir o no creyera que decir algo fuera pertinente. No quería incomodarlo, porque parecía que apenas tenía la fuerza suficiente para respirar—. Mokona y yo hicimos bollos. Le trajimos un poco de mermelada de fresa y mantequilla. También leche y jugo de naranja. ¿Quiere algo más?

Esta vez, Fai negó con la cabeza. Su rostro se puso verde poco a poco, como si la sola mención de la comida le revolviera el estómago.

Syaoran lo miró con preocupación y se despidió. Mokona hizo lo mismo. Los ojos de Fai se cerraron al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la puerta.

Tenía tanto sueño. Tanto, tanto, tanto sueño. Tal vez el día anterior no debió tener esa maratón de «Asea el ático tú sólo». Tal vez debió pedir la ayuda de Kurogane y Syao…ran…

Se quedó dormido de nuevo, tan pesadamente, que ni siquiera soñó con lo típico de su pasado.

—

Durante la comida de la tarde, Syaoran y Mokona tuvieron que hacerse a la idea de que comerían el uno en compañía del otro porque Kurogane los había abandonado a medio día para vigilar a Fai, que había estado más silencioso de lo debido. La casa, pequeña y blanca, con cortinas de color azul por todos lados, se sentía muy sola.

—¿Puedes prender el televisor, Mokona? —preguntó Syaoran, sirviéndose en un cuenco un poco de sopa humeante, deseando saber si sería bueno llevarles un poco a los dos adultos. Posiblemente, no. Fai pedía las cosas cuando las quería y Kurogane le había adoptado la maña. Estaba más preocupado por recibir, de pronto, la orden de llamar a un doctor.

Mientras mojaba en su cuenco un trozo de pan, escuchó las noticias.

_Así es que, señores, los hombres también pueden tener hijos. Recuerden los síntomas muy bien: mareos, nauseas, sopor y somnolencia. ¡Estén al pendiente!_

—¿Eh? —masculló Mokona, dando gruesas mordidas a su pan.

—Uhm… —siseó Syaoran, pensativo. Creía que se habían perdido de una parte considerable del reportaje.

Cuando iba a comentárselo a Mokona, esta había desaparecido.

Los pasos de la coneja no se escucharon en la alfombrada habitación, pues entró con la misma cautela que la vez anterior. Hacia mucho calor. Fai ya no estaba en la cama y, en las sombras creadas por las gruesas cortinas que cubrían la puerta del ventanal, se formó un charco de luz proveniente del baño.

Fai estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera de latón y Kurogane lo observaba de frente, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta.

—Necesitas ir a un médico.

—También comienzo a pensarlo… es que no quiero preocupar a Syaoran y Mokona.

En ese momento, la pequeña Mokona apareció dando saltos.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, Fai —dijo la pequeña criatura con aires de sabionda—, debes cuidarte mucho. En tu estado no es bueno que te esfuerces.

—¿Qué estado? —masculló Kurogane, masticando las palabras con un poco de coraje, puesto que llevaba un buen rato preguntándole al mago a qué se debía su "estado" y el pequeño bollo blanco parecía saber mucho más, algo que no le parecía justo.

—Dime, Mokona, ¿qué sabes tú sobre «estados»? —preguntó con amabilidad el hombre de cabellos claros aunque, sus dientes apretados, revelaban que estaba a punto de explotar. Vomitar hasta el intestino a veces pone a las personas un poco irritables.

Mokona los observó a ambos como si contemplara un partido de ping-pong a toda velocidad. Primero a Fai después a Kurogane. Luego a Kurogane y después a Fai.

—¡Fai está esperando un bebé!

Fue el turno de los dos mayores para intercambiar una seria mirada.

—

La primera reacción de Fai ante la aseveración de Mokona, fue reír, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba tan débil, que hacerlo le robaba el aliento, por lo que volvió rápido a la comodidad de su cama y le agradeció a la pequeña criatura el haberlo hecho sonreír en medio de ese lapsus de enfermedad que le escaldaba la piel.

Kurogane, por otro lado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y en su boca había una mueca difícil de definir: tal vez una risa o algo parecido al horror.

—Eso es imposible, Mokona, porque SOY un HOMBRE —se apresuró a aclarar el rubio, sonriendo piadosamente, sintiendo que Mokona era una especie de crío al que se les había olvidado educar sobre ciertas cosas—. Sólo las mujeres pueden gestar. Yo no.

—Pero estás mareado, tienes nauseas y te sientes mal. Te has dormido muchas veces en el día.

—Sí, pero eso es porque me cansó la fiebre.

Kurogane intervino esta vez.

—Te quedaste dormido dos veces antes de que te viniera la fiebre.

—Eso no tiene nada qué ver.

—Y ya te sentías raro desde hace dos meses.

—Sí, pero…

—Además, estás más pálido y extraño que antes.

—¿Eh?

Kurogane se quedó callado y meditó seriamente las cosas. Sus ojos, nublados y un poco sombríos, taladraron a Fai al grado de que este volvió a reír. Su cara, un poco demacrada por el calificativo «enfermo» que los otros le habían asignado, lució un poco siniestra mientras se sacudía con violencia sobre el colchón y se sujetaba el estómago.

—¡Kuro-sama! ¡No puede ser que pienses que es verdad! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Tengo un pene, no otra cosa! ¡No hay un útero en donde pueda crecer un bebé! Además… —entonces, el ambiente cobró seriedad—, si yo, un HOMBRE pudiera dar a luz… ¿qué sería? ¿Una especie de… monstruo? ¿Alguna clase de… quimera?

Los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza y la pequeña Mokona volvió a observarlos de manera alterna. Los dos estaban sombríos, pero aun podían paladear la risa conforme parpadeaban y tragó con dificultad y le hizo un gesto significativo con la cabeza a su amante.

Kurogane sacó a Mokona de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

Se miraron de nuevo y luego evitaron hacerlo. Fai se metió bajo las gruesas mantas de nuevo y Kurogane se paseó, delante del armario, luego del tocador y, por ultimo, se quedó de pie delante del balcón, abriendo un poco la cortina para ver al jardín, donde las aves bebían y comían en sus platillos.

—Hace unas semanas dijiste que tenías antojos, ¿no?

—

**Después de unos minutos, **Kurogane, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que Fai lo miraba con lástima. Como si creyera que era idiota (tal vez demasiado), así que, rehuyendo el efecto burlón y humillante de esos grandes ojos azules, se pasó una mano por el cabello y negó con la cabeza, yendo a sentarse delante de él. Se sintió como si algo demasiado grave estuviera a punto de pasar.

Esta vez, fue Fai quien no quiso mirarlo, así que comenzó a seguir la costura hecha a mano de su cobija: se trataba de una flor violenta, bonita.

—A cualquier persona se le puede antojar algo. Sé que no tengo que decírtelo, pero te estás tomando muy enserio las palabras de Mokona. ¡Y por todos los cielos, SOY UN HOMBRE!

Kurogane asintió con la cabeza. De pronto, entornó los ojos, como si creyera que Fai le estaba ocultando algo, pero no podía ser así: estaba pálido, sudoroso, con las mejillas coloradas de un rosa profundo y el cabello pegado a las mejillas. No lucia como alguien que oculta algo. Y Kurogane reconocía muy bien a este tipo de personas… porque había matado a muchas en nombre de Tomoyo y su santa seguridad.

—Sé que eres un hombre —aclaró, sin convicción, como si eso fuera el tema de mayor vitalidad dentro de la conversación.

Fai puso los ojos en blanco de manera tan exagerada, que el ninja tuvo la seguridad de que quería ver al interior de sus cuencas. Se dejó caer sobre su almohada y el cabello dorado, casi blanco, bailoteó sobre las costuras de la funda, acariciando la tela de color rosa pálido y fusionándose con él.

De repente, era como si dos desconocidos hubieran sido obligados a mantener una acalorada discusión en el centro de una habitación pintada de negro y sin ventanas. Los dos estaban abochornados, dudando, pero, de alguna manera u otra, sentían que debían hablarlo.

Después de todo, no era como si oficialmente se hubieran declarado una pareja estable. Los dos sabían que ninguno le había pedido matrimonio a nadie (aunque Fai lo había intentado en una de sus borracheras, hincándose, ofreciéndole un anillo y… eso… a lo mejor en vez de anillo había sido una tapa- rosca, pero la intención era lo que contaba).

De todas maneras, por más posible que fuera, animarse a educar a un niño era demasiado complicado. Y debían tomar en cuenta que se habían comprometido con Syaoran (con él más que el uno con el otro) y que no podían frenarse por una tontería como la paternidad.

Además… qué tan horripilante podría ser que un hombre gestara. ¡¿Qué tan despiadado sería que un hombre pudiera concebir?!

Kurogane se dio cuenta de que, de haber sido él el… uhm… desahuciad… no… el… "feliz ma… padre", se hubiera ofendido demasiado. Tenía suerte de que Fai no hubiera roto todavía algo. Porque él mejor que nadie conocía los límites a los que podía llegar el mal humor del mago.

Respiró con profundidad y tragó de la misma manera. Los ojos de Fai estaban turbios y, de cierto modo, brillantes. Kurogane recordó de inmediato los ojos de una rana de pantano. Y fue un milagro solo haberlo recordado y no mencionado.

—Pero no te lo voy a negar: me siento muy mal, mareado, con asco. Siento que mi mundo se está apagando y… y quiero llorar —siseó el mago, sorbiendo por la nariz, estirando la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, en donde el desayuno descansaba intacto, para tomar un pañuelo de papel y limpiarse el flujo nasal.

Esta vez, Kurogane quiso reír, pero se contuvo, pues una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla del mago, perdiéndose en el cuello de su camisa de dormir.

—O-oye…

—E-es que… ¡¿Puedes siquiera comprenderlo?! —exclamó, echándose a llorar contra la almohada. Sus hombros iban y venían, de arriba hacia abajo, resaltando por debajo de la tela blanca de su vestimenta. Kurogane abrió mucho los ojos, y quiso alejarse. No pudo. En vez de eso, se comportó solidario y adelantó una mano para tocar la espalda de Fai que… hace tan solo unos minutos había estado riendo… al escuchar a Mokona. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?—, ¡están dándome a entender que puedo tener bebés! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Significa que mi vida está jodida, que no tuve suficiente con una familia que quiso matarme desde que nací, con un hermano al que quise con toda mi alma que  
>murió por culpa de un desgraciado pervertido y también significa que lo único bueno de todo esto has sido tú!<p>

Kurogane jadeó. Fai se limpió la nariz de nuevo.

—Escúchame… esto es IMPOSIBLE. No puede ser. Simplemente… no somos idiotas retrogradas. Somos personas inteligentes, Kurogane —entonces, sonrió: de manera desquiciada. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo—. Es lógica: yo no tengo ninguna vagina que tu hayas podido penetrar. Tú tampoco.

—¡Y eso es magnífico! —interrumpió Kurogane, de pronto asustado por el rumbo exacto que estaban tomando las cosas.

—No tengo ovarios ni trompas de Falopio. ¡No tengo un útero! ¡Y tú tampoco! —insistió. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de quien le prestaba atención a regañadientes—. Además, mi piel no es elástica, me partiría en dos si pudiera embarazarme.

—Deja eso de lado.

—Además, yo tengo un pene, un glande y un escroto.

—¿Puedes callarte?

—Ellas tienen… _otros asuntos… _y un…_ eso_… sí… así que no puedo ser una chica.

Mientras Fai insistía con sus comprobaciones de que era un hombre y no una mujer, Kurogane se sintió un poco mareado, tal vez con fiebre, así que, mientras Fai seguía con su perorata, sin percatarse de si lo escuchaba o no, se acercó al ventanal y lo abrió. El dulce y perfumado aire fresco le llenó las fosas nasales y le golpeó con cariño las mejillas.

Se quedó ahí un rato, mientras el mago divagaba con fuerza todavía, mencionando algo sobre fluidos, partes, efectos y concepciones. No quiso enterarse, así que, mejor, le pidió una cita romántica durante toda la tarde, al viento fresco primaveral.

Cuando bajó al salón, Syaoran aspiraba la alfombra, Mokona ayudaba despolvando el florero y la televisión zumbaba sin que le prestaran atención.

Fai se había quedado dormido de nuevo, esta vez, mientras no dejaba de presumir sus conocimientos sobre sexualidad (a veces humana, a veces animal) y sentía que necesitaba más contacto humano antes de tener pesadillas que involucraran mujeres, bebés y cosas que sabía que existían gracias a su amante perturbado.

Se sentó para ver televisión. Tomó el mando a distancia y el tazón abandonado sobre la mesa lleno de palomitas de maíz cubiertas con caramelo. Lo dejó y se concentró en cambiar canales hasta que encontró algo interesante: campeonato de boxeo mixto.

—¿Cómo está Fai? —preguntó la pequeña criatura. Saltando sobre las piernas del guerrero, dejándole sentir su cálido peso.

Kurogane se guardó las ganas de expresarle desdén o, incluso, un poco de resentimiento. Después de todas las cosas que Fai le había dicho, sentía que moriría a los ciento cincuenta años, intentando comprender cómo diablos podía existir la circuncisión masculina… y la femenina.

—¡Rayos! —siseó.

—¿Mal? —interpretó ella.

—No.

—¿Entonces bien?

—Tampoco.

—¿Entre mal y bien?

—¡Y qué diablos seria eso! ¡Se ha quedado dormido hace rato!

Syaoran, apagando la aspiradora y dejándola en el cuarto designado para los artefactos de la limpieza, respiró con cansancio, sentándose al lado del mayor, tomando el tazón que este había despreciado y echándose a la boca un puñado de palomitas.

—Kurogane-san, deberíamos insistir en llevarlo al médico. ¿Qué tal que es algo grave? Nosotros no nacimos en estos mundos, de hecho, ninguno nació en el mundo del otro, así que es posible que tengamos diferentes defensas contra infecciones que puedan existir en este ambiente. Sabemos que Fai-san no quiere que nos preocupemos, pero lo haremos si no sabemos qué le pasa —afirmó, con los ojos siempre fijos en la esquina superior derecha del televisor y no en los dos hombres, fornidos y sudorosos, que se golpeaban con vigor.

—Sí —aceptó a regañadientes.

—¡Pero Fai está esperando un…!

Kurogane la tomó por las orejas y la lanzó dentro de una maceta vacía antes de que pudiera decir… lo que iba a decir.

—

Al anochecer, cuando ya todos se habían metido en la cama y las luces estaban apagadas, Kurogane se escabulló con sus fieles dotes de ninja en la habitación. Fai respiraba suave, acompasado, durmiendo de costado sobre la cama. Una de sus manos estaba metida debajo de la almohada y la otra reposaba escuetamente al lado de su cara.

Pudo verlo gracias a la luz de la lámpara que, supuso, el mismo mago había encendido al oscurecer.

Se quitó los zapatos (que solía usar en casa debido a que en ese sitio las costumbres no eran las mismas que en su añorado Japón), la playera, y los arrojó con cuidado a un costado, para no despertarlo. No estaba siendo delicado o solidario: no quería escuchar nada más sobre reproducción.

En cuanto se metió bajo la sábana, apartando con una patada la gruesa colcha, y apagó las luces, Fai se removió como una oruga hasta acomodarse, boca abajo, contra el firme pecho caliente del ninja, que lo recibió como a un pequeño ciervo despojado de su madre y lo cobijó con la piel del lobo, que se lo _comería_ en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

—

Despertó al mismo tiempo que la luz blanquecina del amanecer se colaba por los bordes de las cortinas.

Había tenido una pesadilla tan fea… en la que estaba… ujum… embara… zado… y Kurogane se conseguía a una mujer porque a él lo consideraba un monstruo… ¡pero esperaba un hijo con ella y a él lo trataba como una… una… aberración!

Sólo había sido un sueño, pero la sensación de temor tardó varios minutos en irse.

Se recorrió a su espacio en el colchón y estuvo un buen tiempo observando a Kurogane, hasta que este dio muestras de estar a punto de despertar, entonces, se levantó y caminó hacia el pequeño sillón rojo al lado del balcón y de la mesa de madera, larga, en donde reposaba el teléfono blanco que nunca sonaba a menos que intentaran venderles algo.

Las náuseas estuvieron a punto de ganarle, pero las contuvo mientras Kurogane abría los ojos y se levantaba, con el aire torpe de alguien que ha estado desconectado del mundo por, al menos, cinco horas.

—Hey —saludó.

—Hola —respondió Fai, sonriendo amablemente.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Mejor?

El mago tardó un poco en responder.

—Eso creo. ¿Puedo pedirte que te mudes de habitación?

—

Hubo un silencio penetrante entre los dos que se quebró, de pronto, con la voz de Kurogane.

—¿Qué? —masculló, exagerado, como si no hubiera escuchado la propuesta, que en esos momentos seguía zumbando en sus oídos. Fai se rascó detrás de la oreja, con los ojos clavados en el piso. Su cabello estaba despeinado, pero no sólo con mechones rebeldes elevándose en todas direcciones, sino que, por pasarse la mano demasiadas veces por la nuca, lo había dejado con el aspecto de un gallinero con pollos correteando por todos lados.

Cuando lo vio tomando aire, como si sus pulmones tuvieran una repentina falla, y llevándose la mano derecha al pecho para comenzar a juguetear con los botones de su camisa, Kurogane supo que la petición de Fai iba muy enserio.

De pronto, se indignó. La habitación, iluminada por la nítida palidez del amanecer, volvió a parecer muy oscura.

Había compartido tantas locuras con Fai, como para saber que quizá la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos.

¿Por qué darle tanta importancia a las palabras de Mokona?... Porque era obvio que los traumas de Fai habían comenzado a raíz de eso y no de su malestar matinal.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el mago no repetiría su pregunta por más que se le quedara mirando, salió del revoltijo de mantas y buscó sus zapatos. Cuando ató las agujetas y fue a los cajones del armario por una camisa limpia, sintió los ojos azules fijos en algún punto de su nuca, taladrándolo como potentes estacas que le pedían respuestas a gritos. Bueno, no iba a decir nada. Creyó tener el derecho de al menos quedarse callado para recalcar su molestia.

Pero Fai nunca podía terminar las cosas así. Para él, una pregunta debía ser cerrada con una respuesta. Y una conversación, con al menos un "uhm" o un asentimiento de cabeza.

Si se marchaba de esa forma, Fai _tendría_ que salir de la habitación, _tendría _que seguirlo y _tendría__**n **_que enfrascarse en una acalorada discusión sobre porqué él era tan infantil y se marchaba airado sin responderle. Luego tendría que mencionar que cierto mago a veces era muy estúpido a pesar de sus muchos años de vida y eso los llevaría a preguntarle a Syaoran cuál de los dos le había ayudado y servido más durante todos esos años de viajes dimensionales.

—Sí —gruñó al tiempo que se abotonaba el penúltimo botón de la camisa. Blanca. Tan blanca, que resaltaba su piel morena y el color rojo de esos ojos astutos y calculadores.

En ese momento no estaba haciendo nada astuto ni calculando nada. Sólo quería ser _atento. _

—¿Sí, qué? —refunfuñó, a su vez, Fai.

Kurogane tuvo que morderse la punta de la lengua para no reprochar de una manera muy brusca. Estuvo casi seguro de que, si soplaba sobre la cara del mago, podría lanzarlo volando a través del cristal de la ventana. Sus mejillas estaban tan pálidas como esos merengues que el chico y el bollo habían comprado la semana pasada en la panadería de la esquina. Y sus ojos lucían desanimados, como un par de canicas a punto de salirse de su tómbola.

—¡Me marcho! —siseó, con los dientes muy apretados y los ojos entornados. Dio un golpe con el puño cerrado contra la cómoda. Fai pareció más animado—, pero que te quede bien claro: no pienso venir corriendo la próxima vez que te escuche vomitando contra el lavabo.

Fai sonrió con cierta melancolía, sus pómulos se colorearon de un tono rosa muy suave y eso, a vista del shinobi, fue una mejora.

—Gracias, Kuro-sama.

Y este procuró salir de la habitación antes de que esa sonrisa fría le calara hasta lo más profundo de los huesos.

—

El desayuno fue una desafortunada coincidencia en la que todos tuvieron algo que decir, sobretodo Fai, que había decidido potarse como si nada pasara y bajar a convivir con el mundo, con Syaoran y Mokona y hasta con Kurogane, pero con él muy poquito. Lo trataba como si fuera la mancha en la pared con la que había aprendido a familiarizarse. Como si fuera la mermelada que untaba en su pan muy a pesar de que prefería la mantequilla. Como el hombre con el que se había acostado durante años, pero al que le había pedido que se auto pateara el trasero lejos de _su _habitación.

—Ah, Fai-san, ¿te sientes mejor? —preguntó el muchacho, curioso, poniendo la charola con pan sobre la mesa.

—Un poquito. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas aquí abajo? ¿Nadie hizo explotar ningún inodoro, verdad?

—Pues Kurorin estuvo a punto —intervino Mokona, danzando sobre el mantel para servirse arenques ahumados en su pequeño plato. A pesar de ser de tamaño chico y de usar complementes casi iguales, la pequeña criatura tenía un apetito incluso más grande que el de Kurogane—, se desesperó por no poder abrir la pasta de dientes sin hacer ruido para no despertarte, que lanzó una patada y… ¡AGHHHH! —gritó, cuando Kurogane decidió practicar su tiro al blanco usando la liga de la mermelada y un tenedor. Desafortunadamente, la pilló desprevenida y la pinchó por las orejas, haciendo que Syaoran se levantara presuroso para desensartarla de la pared a sus espaldas.

—Oh, eso no fue muy amable, Kuro-sama —sonrió el mango, que se había sentado con tres sillas, unidas a empujones, lejos del ninja—. Me pasas el azúcar, por favor. Gracias —canturreó. Kurogane sintió como si cientos de niños malcriados estuvieran lanzando huevos podridos a las ventanas de su corazón… Naah.

—Ya te dije que yo no me preocupo por ti. No me importa que tengas orejotas de antena parabólica y que puedas oír el ruido más bajo que se produzca en esta casa —alegó el más alto, llenándose la boca con pan y huevos con tocino.

—

Fai sonrió de una manera bastante perturbadora. Su cara estaba roja y sus orejas, más.

Agitó la melena rubia y, con un ademán grotesco, se alcanzó el frasco de mermelada de piña y, sin recato, hundió los dedos en él. Cuando los lamió… era obvio que todos pensaban que estaba loco, porque aunque le gustaran los dulces, su peor combinación era Mermelada + Piña + Comer. Generalmente, esa suma igualaba para él un muy grande ASCO.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que los otros tres lo observaban con los ojos como platos, los miró alternativamente y masculló:

—Es que se me antojó.

Y en cuanto se dio cuenta del trasfondo de sus palabras, fue hacia el lavabo para vomitar.

Syaoran huyó con Mokona balanceándose en su hombro y, aunque Kurogane había prometido hacer lo mismo, se quedó y, tembloroso, un poco dubitativo, estiró su largo brazo para meter los dedos entre las hebras doradas y alejarlas de la frete del mago, mientras este comenzaba a sudar estrepitosamente y él sólo clavaba el destello de sus ojos rojos en el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Sensitive!**

Syaoran pegó un brinco en su silla y apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando Fai pasó volando encima de ella, cayendo de pie en el suelo con un equilibrio perfecto y corriendo hacia la puerta. Kurogane lo siguió exactamente por el mismo sitio con la agilidad de alguien que practica el salto con garrocha. Mokona y el muchacho los observaron con cierta incomodidad mientras los otros los ignoraban olímpicamente.

Fai cambió de rumbo antes de llegar a la puerta, pasó por debajo de los brazos estirados de Kurogane y desvió sus pasos hacia la escalera de caracol, subiendo apresuradamente, mientras el ninja se estrellaba contra una pared.

Syaoran se preguntó cuánto tiempo más duraría eso. Fue a recoger la silla que esos dos habían tirado y la levantó con poco ánimo, yendo después a servirse un poco más de café (la primera taza se había derramado sobre sus pantalones, pero una mancha en la rodilla le parecía insignificante comparada a otras penurias), mientras escuchaba ahora gritos y palabrotas en la azotea. Tendrían suerte si ningún vecino llamaba a la policía (con la que comenzaban a familiarizarse).

Se sentó otra vez y se dio cuenta de que Mokona mostraba un semblante preocupado, sosteniéndose el mentón con una de sus esponjosas manos.

—Fai no debería correr así —externó, angustiada, mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Syaoran, que acababa de quemarse la lengua con su bebida—, puede hacerle daño al bebé.

—¡QUÉ YO NO VOY A TENER NINGÚN BEBÉ! —gritó el mago desde los pisos superiores, haciendo temblar las paredes y ventanas de toda la casa.

Luego del pequeño escándalo del hechicero, escucharon al guerrero gritar triunfante "¡Te tengo!" un golpe seco y algo siendo arrastrado sin cuidado por el piso.

—

Eran exactamente las ocho de la mañana cuando arrojaron a Fai, maniatado y amordazado con los cordones de su propia bata, al asiento trasero de la camioneta de Kurogane.

Syaoran no había dejado de disculparse mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, con Mokona sobre su regazo, bamboleándose debido a la felicidad que le provocaba el paseo, pues no habían salido los cuatro juntos en un buen tiempo.

Fai los miró con cierto rencor a ambos y se quejó, pero una mirada de advertencia de parte de Kurogane le indicó al chico que no debía hacerle caso al mago por su propio bien. Syaoran bufó y se puso el cinturón de seguridad al tiempo que Kurogane encendía el auto. El motor ronroneó, orgulloso, y apagó los quejidos de Fai.

En el camino, se encontraron con los vecinos que salían temprano para trabajar y algunos de ellos los saludaban con la mano. Syaoran respondía gustoso a todos sus gestos a pesar de que Fai pateaba su asiento desde atrás. Sus gruñidos sonaban como los de un mapache rabioso.

Llegaron a la clínica del poblado en veinte minutos y se tomaron una milésima de segundo para admirar sus cimientos de roca y sus enormes paredes pintadas de blanco. Tenía puertas corredizas de cristal que se abrían eléctricamente y, al lado, estaba la entrada empinada al estacionamiento, cuidada por un simple guardia.

Kurogane condujo hacia el interior y buscó sitio entre los pocos carros que estaban ahí. Aparcó y encendió las luces de la cabina para ver mejor. Giró medio cuerpo sobre el asiento para contemplar a Fai, que lo observaba con cierto desdén, como retándolo a continuar con todo aquello.

Syaoran tomaba por imposible la situación. ¿Por qué habían tenido que llegar a eso? Era insoportable.

—Fai-san —comenzó un discurso improvisado, deseando, así, aminorar la tensión de la situación. Tanto Kurogane como Fai lo observaron. Mokona jugaba con la palanca de velocidades—, todos estamos preocupados. Ha pasado más de un mes desde que su enfermedad comenzó y es complicado para todos nosotros seguir en la incertidumbre. Queremos saber qué es lo que tiene.

Kurogane movió la cabeza afirmativamente, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte del mago, que después puso los ojos en blanco. Gruñó algo por lo bajo y, al ver que no podría quitarse la mordaza, negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, vencido.

Esta vez fue el turno del ninja de intervenir. Fai se tumbó de costado en el asiento como si pretendiera echarse a dormir. El guardia de la entrada al estacionamiento comenzaba a observarlos con curiosidad.

—No hagas las cosas más complicadas —siseó Kurogane, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Fai, acuosos desde hace semanas—, los vómitos, los mareos —recordó. Le había tomado manía al asunto, sobre todo porque no era eso lo único que le pasaba a Fai—, incluso te has desmayado. No vas a decirme que es normal. No vas a decirme tampoco que puede ser un germen cualquiera y pronto te vas a curar. Así que haremos esto te guste o no.

Fai farfulló otra vez, intentando levantarse, pero no lo consiguió. Era obvio que se estaba quejando, que estaba enojado y que ni Syaoran ni Kurogane obtendrían su cooperación.

Habían hablado sobre esa visita al hospital durante semanas y Fai siempre cambiaba de tema, creyendo que con eso lograría que los otros dos se olvidaran del asunto, pero cuando se había desmayado la tarde del día anterior, los otros dos habían decidido que lo llevarían a la clínica lo quisiera o no.

Y ahí estaban.

Kurogane se bajó de la camioneta y fue a abrir la puerta de Fai, lo atrajo hacia sí y le advirtió que le quitaría la mordaza. Fai no hizo ninguna clase de movimiento al escucharlo, sino que se quedó quieto, observándolo con un dejo de desconfianza mientras Kurogane estiraba las manos hacia su nuca, aflojando el nudo del cordón.

Mokona saltó sobre el hombro de Fai y le puso una suave mano sobre la mejilla, intentando darle ánimos. Fai ni siquiera la miró. Estaba ocupado contemplando a Kurogane con ojos fieros pero dolidos.

—¡Oye, oye, no pienses que me estoy divirtiendo! —se defendió este, mientras Syaoran bajaba también de la camioneta.

Mokona saltó sobre el hombro del guerrero y Fai aprovechó esa distracción...

—¡AGH! ¡ME HA MORDIDO!

Syaoran entró corriendo en el recibidor del hospital, buscando con la mirada a la recepcionista. Cuando la ubicó, le preguntó con un dejo de angustia si podrían ver a un doctor sin la necesidad de cita. Ella le advirtió con un gesto de la mano que esperara un poco, buscó en un libro de notas algo y luego negó con la cabeza.

Cuando Kurogane entró en el vestíbulo, midiendo más que cualquier hombre que la chica hubiera visto y con una cara de pocos amigos espantosa, ella se quedó con la boca abierta. Fai se removía como loco en el hombro del guerrero, siseando y gruñendo con desparpajo, pues le habían puesto la mordaza de nuevo. Las personas que rondaban por los pasillos se sorprendieron y decidieron no intervenir, yéndose por las vías de escape más factibles: hacia el baño, hacia los elevadores, las escaleras y detrás de una máquina expendedora.

La recepcionista levantó el teléfono murmuró la palabra "Urgente" un par de veces y luego le dijo a Syaoran que un médico ya iba en camino. El chico respiró aliviado, con Mokona saltando entre sus ropas, y siguió a Fai y Kurogane hacia la sala de espera, en donde el ninja acababa de soltar al mago sobre un mullido sillón de madera lleno de cojines acolchados de color amarillo y estampado de flores.

—Lo atienden en un rato, Fai-san. ¿Quiere que le busque algo para beber mientras tanto?

Fai negó con la cabeza. Mokona, dentro de la chaqueta de Syaoran, alegó que ella quería galletas, así que el chico se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la cafetería después de buscarla en el directorio.

Kurogane guardó silencio, sentado frente a Fai, que no dejaba de observarlo con cierto desprecio. Bueno, si ese era el precio a pagar por saber qué demonios le pasaba, lo aceptaba gustoso.

Pero cuando se cansó de sólo esa mirada furibunda que le taladraba la cara, se levantó y fue a quitarle la mordaza. Algunas personas estaban asustándose. Después de todo, Fai iba en pantalones de dormir blancos, con una camiseta azul, las pantuflas y bata (sin contar con que los cordones estaban atados alrededor del sitio incorrecto) y Kurogane, que nunca le daba demasiada importancia a su aspecto, se había embutido un par de pantalones viejos, los zapatos deportivos los llevaba sin atar y una camiseta negra que dejaba al descubierto sus musculosos brazos.

Parecían una pareja de amigos (bastante íntimos) sacados de una comedia mal enfocada. Y si sumaban a esa imagen a Syaoran, siempre lo suficientemente pulcro como para resaltar por ese simple hecho, lo parecían aun más.

—Entiende —dijo, con el mismo tono con el que una madre le explica al hijo la razón de porqué no puede comprarle un carrito de carreras.

Fai negó con la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando la boca para mitigar el dolor de su mandíbula. Rió por lo bajo después.

—Kurogane —susurró—, soy un mago.

El guerrero lo escuchó, confidencial, como si le estuviera contando alguien el más grande secreto de toda su vida. Asintió con la cabeza y, olvidándose de interpretar sus palabras de una forma u otra, asintió.

—Lo sé.

Fai agitó su cabello rubio, de por sí ya revuelto y volvió a observarlo con reproche.

—No, no lo sabes. No sabes que pueden encontrar estas personas si me llegan a hacer análisis de sangre. Si llegan a analizar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo y llegan a descubrir que en él hay algo más. Nos meteremos en problemas y yo seré cazado por la sociedad... ¿y qué tal si soy el fenómeno que todos ustedes quieren creer, eso no sería agradable, cierto?

Kurogane, descubriendo que esa era la verdadera razón de que Fai no quisiera estar ahí, bufó por lo alto, riéndose un poco. Se acercó a Fai y le rodeó los hombros con un poderoso brazo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo con rudeza, sin preocuparle mucho hacerle daño.

—He visto tu sangre. Y he visto la mía. Y las dos son de color rojo. Así que eres perfectamente normal. No encontrarán nada en ella a menos que desees que lo hagan, así que mantén la calma y deja de pensar tanto. Y si fueras ese fenómeno que el bollo menciona... ¿qué más nos da? Seguiré a tu lado, seas lo que seas.

Los ojos de Fai brillaron con furia y decepción.

—Yo mismo estoy dudando de lo que soy. Soy un mago. A eso se resume gran parte de mi vida. Al poder, a la magia. Soy un mago, Kurogane, un mago.

—Ya deja de repetirlo, lo sé.

—Mis prohibiciones no son las mismas que las tuyas. Mis capacidades son diferentes. Todo mi ser es distinto del tuyo. Mi carne, mi cabello, mi sangre. ¿Y si pudiera ser cierto? ¿Y si esta magia me hace _tan_ diferente? ¿Y si...?

—No es así.

—¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes saberlo tú? —exclamó, harto, sintiendo a Fai temblar. Los dos se observaron sin pasión hasta que Syaoran volvió, con paquetes de galletas y jugos en las manos. Un crujido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta indicaba que Mokona ya estaba comiendo.

La recepcionista hizo un gesto con la mano para atraer la atención del muchacho y le dio a entender que ya podían pasar a consulta. Kurogane le soltó las manos a Fai y este se levantó lentamente, alegando que deseaba ir solo. Los otros dos no protestaron, pero se aseguraron de que el mago no hiciera nada para huir de la enfermera que, sonriente, lo acompañaba al consultorio al final del pasillo.

Los dos hombres se sentaron, se observaron con cierta complicidad y, al verse solos, conquistaron gloriosamente la sala de espera, haciendo eso precisamente: esperar, esperar y esperar.

Cuando Fai apareció de nuevo, estaba tan pálido, que pensaron que se desmayaría otra vez. Kurogane lo sujetó del brazo para obligarlo a sentarse y, una vez seguros de que no se desvanecería, esperaron a que dijera algo, pero eso jamás pasó.

Fai apretaba los labios con una fuerza increíble, haciendo que estos se pusieran blancos como la tiza. Sus manos estaban empapadas en un sudor pegajoso y frío y le temblaban las piernas.

No había una razón en específico para eso, era sólo que el médico, amablemente, lo había hecho sentir como un bicho pegado a la pared a punto de ser aplastado. Le había hecho tantas preguntas que él había procurado responder de la manera más honesta posible. Le había revisado el estómago luego de hacer que se recostara en una camilla. Había usado sus dedos y un estetoscopio increíblemente frío. Le había pedido que se quitara la camisa y había revisado también sus pulmones.

Eso era de lo más normal. De lo más normal. No había pasado nada extraño. Pero, igual, se había sentido tan desconfiado.

Cuando el doctor, un hombre entrado en años, con cabello cano y que usaba gafas, llamó a una enfermera para solicitarle una muestra de sangre del paciente, Fai estuvo a punto de caerse.

Era cansancio mental, claro. Y la muestra sanguínea saldría de lo más normal. Nadie aparte de él y los demás chicos sabría que era un mago y todo iba a seguir como siempre... como siempre... no estaba esperando a un bebé. No podía estarlo.

Le acomodaron el brazo sobre una almohadilla, le limpiaron el revés del codo con algodón impregnado en alcohol, le pusieron una liga apretada, lo picaron y pudo ver el flujo de la sangre roja, espesa, llenando el contenedor de la jeringa.

Recordó cuando debía alimentarse de Kurogane para sobrevivir como vampiro y un apretado nudo se formó en su garganta. La enfermera malinterpretó eso y, para reconfortarlo, le dio palmadas en la espalda.

¿La situación podía ser más patética? Casi podía sentir algo burbujeando en su estómago... y más valía que no fuera un bebé, porque, de ser así, estaba seguro de que sus jugos gástricos y la bilis terminarían matándolo...

Apoyó la frente en el hombro de Kurogane y murmuró que los resultados estarían listos en cinco horas.

El hospital era tan deprimente, como un campo de guerra lleno de caídos, que decidieron marcharse de ahí antes de que a Fai le diera un ataque de histeria, porque parecía bastante perturbado.

Subieron a la camioneta de nuevo y Fai se recostó en el asiento trasero, con la cabeza sobre el brazo derecho, vendado con una tira elástica de color café. En su piel tan blanca, resaltaba de manera extraña.

Por la tarde, Kurogane fue a recoger los resultados de Fai en compañía de Syaoran. Aprovechando la momentánea soledad, el mago bajó a la sala y se quedó un rato tumbado en un sillón, viendo un programa sobre la crianza de delfines en cautiverio y escuchó un cuento de Mokona sobre palomas. Comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Estaba tan cansado... Pero no había hecho nada. Ese sueño insoportable que se estaba adueñando de él... ¿qué le estaba pasando? No tuvo tiempo para pensar demasiado. Mokona terminó su cuento y él ya estaba completamente dormido.

Kurogane abrió los resultados en el estacionamiento, iluminado por el foco en el techo. Bufó un par de veces, armándose de valor para leer los resultados y... en cuanto lo hizo, creyó ver cientos de puntos blancos bailoteando ante sus ojos.

Le extendió el papel a Syaoran y este lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Leyó atentamente y abrió mucho la boca, comenzando a abrirla y cerrarla como un pez fuera del mar.

—No puede... no... No puede...

—Pues ahí dice que sí —se torturó Kurogane, pálido y sudoroso—, él está... ¡ÉL ESTÁ...!

Intercambiaron una mirada seria y, mientras volvían a casa, Kurogane estuvo a punto de estrellar el auto, a propósito, contra un árbol (un poste de luz, contenedores de basura y el cartero), pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Syaoran, llegaron a casa, sanos y salvos.

Ahora sólo quedaba ver... cómo le dirían a Fai D. Flourite que estaba esperando un bebé.

Ahí, dormido tranquilamente en el sillón de la sala, con una mano debajo de su mejilla y otra sobre su estómago, Fai lucía inofensivo a ojos de Kurogane. Lo apreciaba bello, delicado, seductor, como pocas veces le pasaba.

Estrujó los análisis entre sus manos y, al sentir el papel encajándose en la palma de su mano, comenzó a contemplarlo como un ángel de piel blanca que, con una maravillosa lentitud, se transformaba en una horrenda gárgola con cuernos y cola terminada en punta.

Sus suspiros, suaves y tibios, sonaban en sus oídos como el soplo lastimoso de una enorme caldera tragando carbón.

¿Cómo mierda se lo iba a decir? ¿Cómo mierda iba a asimilarlo él mismo si lo único que podía hacer era sentirse horrorizado? Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida y en esos momentos sentía que mancharía sus pantalones.

Se pasó la mano del brazo mecánico por el cabello, sintiendo como el mecanismo del artefacto crujía por lo bajo. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado, que percatarse de él en esos momentos le sorprendió. Se preguntó si lo que estaba pasando sería su castigo por haber salvado a Fai de la destrucción de Celes.

¿Debió dejarlo ahí, como sanción por lo que había hecho en el pasado, por ir detrás de ellos llevando a cuestas una maldición que de un momento a otro lo obligaría a atacar a Syaoran o a la misma Sakura? ¿Debió quedarse ahí, con él, para no sentir su pérdida, cerrar los ojos, abrazarlo y sólo esperar? ¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla?

Comenzó a temblar.

Había acordado con Syaoran que él hablaría, así que el chico había desaparecido en su habitación junto a Mokona. Kurogane no había tenido el valor de quedarse en silencio y había dejado la televisión encendida, pero cuando Fai dio señales de despertarse, la apagó con un rápido movimiento de su largo brazo.

El mago lo observó en la penumbra, con sus grandes ojos azules brillando como lagos que perdieron, en algún momento, el resplandor de la luna. Levantó ambas manos para estirarse y desperezarse. Kurogane lo observó todo como si delante de él tuviera a una anaconda retorciéndose. Su boca estaba abierta un poco y sentía como su respiración pasaba entre sus dientes y luego sus labios.

—¿Los tienes? —preguntó Fai, observando el papel arrugado que Kurogane sostenía en su mano como si se tratara de un hacha—, ¿qué dicen?

De pronto, al ninja se le fue el aire. Su enorme pecho dejó de moverse y contuvo la respiración hasta que algo en su garganta comenzó a vibrar. Era su voz, intentando explicar de la manera más corta posible lo que estaba pasando, pero no le salía tal como él quería. Tuvo el desagradable presentimiento de que si no sujetaba a Fai antes de darle la horrenda noticia, este terminaría huyendo para después saltar desde la terraza.

La simple idea lo aterró todavía más.

Se levantó, dándose cuenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo de lo grande que era, y fue a sentarse al lado de Fai, observándolo pequeñito (a pesar de que no lo era) y desvalido, como un conejo de grandes ojos azules que se ha quedado sin madre por culpa de un maldito cazador.

No pudo tocarlo. Luchó por hacerlo pero jamás lo consiguió.

—Pues, verás...

Fai comenzó a dudar. Iba a abrir la boca pero Kurogane lo cayó, posando por fin su gran mano sobre esos labios que tantas veces había besado. El aliento de Fai casi lo quemó. De pronto lo veía enfermo, MUY enfermo. Muy, muy, muy enfermo. Tal vez sirviera de algo ponerlo en cuarentena... no, no, eso sería muy cruel... ¿en una jaula, entonces?

¡¿Pero en qué carajo estaba pensando?!

—De acuerdo: te daré estos papeles ahora, quiero que los leas y... te quedes quieto, ¿sí? Yo estoy aquí, contigo.

Fai tragó, preocupado, y asintió con la cabeza, aunque sin prometer fidelidad a la petición de Kurogane, que, con lentitud, le tendió la hoja de papel arrugada. Fai la tomó y sintió como Kurogane le aferraba una muñeca, como si previniera que fuera a salir corriendo de ahí.

Intercambió una mirada seria con el hombre y levantó la hoja tras alisarla con una sola mano. Leyó lo que decía con la poca luz que entraba desde la cocina y, poco a poco, su rostro mutó de la seriedad asustadiza a una sonrisa increíblemente larga.

Kurogane, que nunca lo había visto sonreír con ese nivel de locura, supo que las cosas no iban a estar bien.

Fai tiró la hoja y la pisoteó con fuerza. No dejó de reír en todo ese tiempo.

—Se equivocaron —rió—, ¡se equivocaron!

Kurogane asintió con la cabeza, tensó. No le soltó la mano.

—Tu nombre y datos están en la parte superior de la hoja.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Se equivocaron! ¡Esto es una broma!

Esta vez, Kurogane negó con la cabeza, convencido de que Fai estaba bastante perturbado por la noticia. Cuando lo sintió querer levantarse, lo obligó a permanecer en su sitio, tirando con fuerza de su brazo y casi haciéndole daño.

Fai se dejó caer con pesadez a su lado, conteniendo la respiración. Kurogane creyó que se pondría morado.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —sentenció. El ninja estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Deberé dejar de creer en todo lo que confío sólo por... esto? Te digo que es una broma. ¡Incluso me cambiaron el sexo! ¡Hay una F en vez de una M!

Kurogane suspiró hondo. Comenzaba a sentir algo apretado en su pecho, en su garganta. Era una sensación parecida a las náuseas. Pero ya tenía la irritación en el esófago y la boca, como si acabara de vomitar. Apretó los dedos de Fai con fuerza y lo obligó a observarlo.

Estaba pálido. Estaba llorando.

—¿Y si no es una broma?

—Lo deberíamos saber en... ¿qué? ¿Seis meses? Comencé a sentirme mal hace mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas? El cansancio y eso...

Kurogane movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo con cierta desesperación. Levantó las manos y borró las lágrimas de Fai con sus ásperos dedos. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de hacer eso en el pasado y la primera vez ahora era amarga. Amarga y triste.

—En caso de que fuera cierto, ¿en qué sitio me deja eso ahora? ¿O tú también puedes? ¿Y Syaoran? ¿Los otros chicos? —Se pasó una mano por el cabello con aire desesperado—, ¿qué soy?

Kurogane tuvo muchas posibles respuestas a eso cruzándose por su cabeza, pero no dijo ninguna por temor a empeorar las cosas. Dejó que Fai se abrazara a él y una vez así, juntos, lo cobijó con sus manos, compartiendo su temor, su angustia, ¡el pánico!

De pronto no se enfrentaban sólo a una posible burla del destino, a una broma de la propia enfermedad de Fai (porque, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?), de la nada, se ponían de cara contra la posibilidad de engendrar una vida de una manera anormal.

Y la simple palabra, anormal, dolía como una espada atravesándoles las entrañas.

Lo peor de todo era que... o se lo estaban tomando muy enserio sólo para hacerse daño o se lo estaban creyendo.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurogane intentó convencer a Fai de visitar la clínica otra vez, con los restos de los resultados (que Fai se había encargado de destruir en la licuadora) en las manos, pero el mago se negó. Deprimido, estaba hundido en su cama, cubierto sólo con una manta, dejando su espalda descubierta a la vista.

La habitación olía a desastre. Fai era el desastre mismo. Y Kurogane se sentía igual, pero sabía que los dos, estando deprimidos, no servirían de mucho.

Syaoran preparaba el desayuno en el piso de abajo y lo oían traquetear nerviosamente en la cocina, alegando con una encantada Mokona, el único ser que se había mostrado "contento" con la noticia.

Al final, Kurogane desistió cuando Fai lo corrió por segunda vez de su habitación.

Por la tarde, tanto Syaoran como Kurogane se habían dado por vencidos. Fai dejaba las bandejas con comida tal cual en las mesas de la recámara y ni siquiera daba la impresión de haber notado que éstas se encontraban ahí.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en la sala, en silencio, contemplándose mutuamente como si mantuvieran alguna especie de conversación por medio de sus ojos mudos.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de Fai se abrió con un golpe seco y lo vieron bajar las escaleras ataviado con unos pantalones apretados y una camisa ceñida, como si quisiera resaltar que su cuerpo estaba en perfectas (muy perfectas) condiciones.

Sin decir nada, tomó las llaves de la camioneta de Kurogane y salió pitando de la casa, arrancando con un feroz chillido de ruedas que alertó tarde a los otros dos.

Estacionó la camioneta y bajó con un salto. El estacionamiento del centro comercial apestaba a desinfectante de pisos barato. Fue hacia la zona de elevadores y picó el botón de uno, esperando.

No le gustaba mucho ir por ahí, porque solía haber más gente de la que debería. Lo empujaban, lo llenaban de conversaciones que no deseaba oír y, sobre todo, lo distraían. Creyó que sería conveniente estar en un sitio tan ruidoso como él, deseando que ahí, su soledad fuera lavada a cubetadas de agua y pudiera verla partir por la alcantarilla.

El elevador llegó y, cuando sus puertas se abrieron, le sonrió a una mujer que llevaba a una niña pequeña en brazos y a un bebé en un carrito. Ella devolvió el gesto. Caminó hasta su auto bajo la atenta mirada de Fai y se marchó con sus hijos.

El elevador se había cerrado, tendría que llamarlo otra vez.

Subió al primer piso y estuvo vagando entre los escaparates de las tiendas de varones, observando las prendas, los accesorios, los zapatos. Nada le parecía especialmente tentador. No era nada que no hubiera visto ya en otros mundos. De hecho, la gente a su alrededor le parecía casi la misma de siempre: todos obnubilados por sus propias preocupaciones, sin ver más allá de ellos mismos.

En todos lados debía ser así. No podía quejarse, tampoco. Eso no era una opción.

Se rascó la cabeza y decidió que podría hacer las compras de la semana. Fue hasta el supermercado y tomó un carrito. El guardia de seguridad lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado. Sonrió y se perdió en las diferentes secciones de la tienda, serio, neutro.

Aquellas dos veces que su cara se había contorsionado en algo que parodiaba a la felicidad, lo había hecho por mera costumbre, estaba seguro, porque en esos momentos se sentía enojado, frustrado, herido... todo, menos contento.

Pasó por la sección de vinos y licores y fue inevitable. Dejó el carrito a un costado y se perdió entre las diferentes botellas, las muestras y las ganas reprimidas de quedarse ahí toda la tarde.

Antes de que terminara de desmenuzar la sección de postres con la mirada y decidiera comprar una hermosa y enorme tarta de cereza, sus ojos se fijaron en "esa" parte de la tienda. Aunque no le dio importancia al principio, conforme se paseaba por la panadería, no podía dejar de pensar en echarle un ojo a "ese" sitio, así que abandonó la preciada tarta en el carrito, al lado de las botellas de brandy, y fue hacia ese sitio, sintiendo como si estuviera viajando a una dimensión desconocida sin Syaoran, sin Mokona, sin Kurogane.

Todo era encantador ahí. La zona, incluso, parecía tener más luz que ningún otro lado. Había una alfombra blanca cubriendo el piso y estaba bordada con formas de dados de color rosa y azul. A su lado, en una repisa, había biberones, cucharas y mordederas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores posibles. Abajo de eso, sobre una mesa de madera, había muestras de pañales, baberos y zapatitos de tela.

Lo observó todo como si acabaran de encerrarlo en una caja muy pequeña a sabiendas de que es claustrofóbico.

Respiró profundo y siguió caminando entre los estantes, sin perderse detalle de nada. Mientras andaba, tocó por accidente un par de calcetines para bebé. Tan diminutos y cálidos. Sintió un escalofrío espantoso recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal.

¿En verdad pretendían verlo insertado a golpes en un mundo así? ¿En un universo del que no se sentía parte porque simplemente NO le correspondía estar ahí?

No le disgustaría ser padre. Tal vez, en un futuro, cuando su ida se calmara un poco y la de Kurogane también, podrían hablar sobre eso. A lo mejor adoptarían a un niño y lo criarían como suyo, dándole la vida que sus padres no podrían po razón, pero... pensar siquiera en que él podría gestar era... ¡absurdo!

Era un hombre. Había nacido como un hombre, estaba seguro (muy seguro) de eso. Y le parecía injusto que ahora lo hicieran dudar. ¡Dudar! ¡Como si él mismo no supiera quién rayos era!

Pero, después de todo, era Yuui y no Fai...

Levantó el rostro y dejó que las pálidas luces de neón iluminaran las desoladas líneas de su cara.

En sus viajes con Syaoran y la princesa había visto muchos mundos destruyéndose, aquel al que había aprendido a amar como un hogar al lado de Ashura-Ou también, pero si debía comparar, tendría que decir que jamás le había dolido tanto la pérdida de un mundo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos darse cuenta de que lo que había construido con muchos esfuerzos al lado de Kurogane se estaba cayendo por culpa de dudas y estupideces.

De pronto, se sintió tan vacío, triste y sinsentido como cuando era el mago de Celes. Como todas esas veces en las que sonreía a sabiendas de que ese no era el sentimiento que verdaderamente quería expresar.

En esos momentos, estaba de pie al borde de un acantilado, con las puntas de sus zapatos haciendo que pequeñas rocas se despeñaran en una caída libre que no tendría fin. Le mostraban el camino que debería seguir, le daban esa opción.

Estaba gritando, ahí, en ese pequeño círculo de luz blanca y nadie podía escucharlo.

Mejor dicho, a nadie le importaba.

Cuando volvió a la casa, pasaban de las diez de la noche. Kurogane esperaba sentado a la mesa del pequeño jardín y la luz todavía estaba encendida en la recámara de Syaoran y Mokona, a pesar de que el muchacho era de los que se iban a la cama temprano.

Estaba ebrio. No, no lo estaba. Sí, claro que sí. No, no podía estarlo, si aún quedaban botellas por vaciar.

Tropezó con la pileta de agua de las aves y, cuando la oyó caer con estrépito, hizo un gesto con las manos, pidiendo silencio.

Kurogane lo contemplo sin hacer ni decir nada, sin embargo, cuando Fai se percató de la presencia de él, se arrastró como un fantasma a su lado y lo saludó con una risilla traviesa y una disculpa efímera.

Le devolvió sus llaves y Kurogane pensó que había sido una suerte que no se estrellara por algún lado, estando alcoholizado. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era para tanto. Fai estaba haciendo al tonto otra vez.

—¿Ya estás tranquilo? —le preguntó el ninja.

Fai respiraba con la boca abierta y parpadeaba seguido. Apretó los labios a modo de puchero y negó con la cabeza.

—Esto no es divertido, Kuro-sama.

—Para mí nunca han sido divertidos tus estúpidos motes.

—Oww, Kuro-rin.

Kurogane se levantó y lo sujetó por el brazo para que dejara de tambalearse. Fai lo rodeó con los brazos. No fue un detalle romántico, más bien fue como abrazarse a la primera columna que tuvo delante para evitar caer.

Kurogane entró en la casa y apagó las luces del jardín. Subieron a la habitación de Fai y Kurogane tuvo que empujarlo sobre la cama pues Fai juraba que la alfombra era más suave. Cuando se retiraba, sintió la mano del hechicero aferrándose a la parte trasera de su camisa, impidiéndole irse.

—¿Ahora qué ocurre?

Fai susurró, con la voz tomada pero consciente:

—Quédate.

No tuvo que convencerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Significance!**

Mientras Kurogane moría sobre la cama de la habitación, exprimido como un trapo de cocina empapado, Fai salió, con un estupendo buen humor, de debajo de las mantas para meterse al cuarto de baño y darse una ducha.

El vaho emergía por debajo de la puerta y le permitía al ninja aspirar el olor a fresas del champú. Como pudo, sintiéndose todas y cada una de sus extremidades a punto de caérsele, se levantó y se envolvió en la sábana, rendido.

No era como si nunca hubiera tenido que lidiar con el humor cambiante de Fai, que solía tener las mismas fases que la luna en algunos aspectos, pero en esos momentos seguía asustado porque no tenía idea de a qué atenerse.

Pasar la noche con él, más que permitirle arañar la gloria, lo había llevado ante las puertas del infierno, porque todo el tiempo, mientras palpaba su piel, mientras lo mordía y apretaba, se le gravaban en la cabeza los dichosos resultados de los exámenes médicos del mago.

Y las dudas comenzaban. Y el pánico llegaba. Y la frustración danzaba contra las paredes de su cráneo. Y el terror le pedía un baile al pánico. Y la danza macabra que se desarrollaba en su cabeza comenzaba a amenazar con no tener fin.

Pero Fai parecía no querer pensar más en eso y, mientras lo sujetaba por los muslos para hacerlo ir más adentro, murmuraba incoherencias sobre ellos, se reía del rubor en la cara de Kurogane y confesaba el jadeante estado de su propio cuerpo.

Pensar en bebés, mientras tanto, a Kurogane le parecía grotesco.

—¡Kuro-sama, he estado pensando en que después del almuerzo podríamos ir al parque! —gritó Fai al otro lado de la puerta. El ruido de la regadera hacía sonar su voz pastosa.

Kurogane gruñó.

—¿Al parque para qué?

Fai tardó un tiempo en responder. Kurogane aguardó. Al menos el mago ya había superado la etapa de querer permanecer encerrado todo el día, sin comer o hablar con nadie, y ya deseaba salir... aunque fuera para perderse en las licorerías y comprar brandy para luego terminar rompiendo la pileta de los pájaros del jardín.

—El parque es fresco. Y abierto. Muy abierto —respondió por fin.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, estaba acompañado de una perfumada nube de vapor que se expandió por toda la habitación. Llevaba una bata acolchada de color perla y el cabello empapado se le pegaba a las mejillas.

No estaba tan pálido como el día anterior a pesar de que no había comido nada y sus mejillas, incluso, tenían un poco más de rubor. Kurogane lo hubiera golpeado de no haberse sentido molido.

El parque cercano a la casa era pequeño, cómodo y bonito. Tenía grandes jardineras con flores y rodeadas de pasto recién podado y regado. El olor a hierba se levantaba con suavidad y les picaba en la nariz.

Los niños que recién salían del colegio se desviaban de sus caminos a casa y hacían una pausa para jugar un poco en los columpios y resbaladillas. Había madres también, leyendo sentadas en las bancas de madera mientras vigilaban a sus hijos.

El sol brillaba tanto sobre sus cabezas, que pronto les daría una insolación.

Fai había sacado un libro de Kurogane-No-Supo-Dónde y lo hojeaba con displicencia mientras él se dedicaba a observarlo todo a su alrededor, con las piernas extendidas hacia el frente y los brazos apoyados en el respaldo de la banca. Estaba cansado, pero Fai parecía tranquilo. Tan tranquilo, que fue a comprarse una malteada de fresa y a él le llevó una de chocolate.

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

Kurogane agitó el vaso con pajilla y tapa delante de la nariz del mago, que se encogió de hombros.

—Si no la quieres, yo me la tomaré. Después de todo, ahora _necesito comer por dos. _

Kurogane lo observó sin comprender. Cuando el destello del sol bajó, pudo ver por fin el título del libro que Fai estaba leyendo y se sorprendió/horrorizó: _Todo lo que hay que saber sobre el embarazo_.

Se quedó quieto, como si lo hubieran petrificado, y ni siquiera le importó cuando un balón de fútbol impactó contra su cabeza de manera violenta y un niño, a lo lejos, se lo pidió a gritos.

Volvieron a la casa y Syaoran ya tenía lista la comida. La tarta de cereza que Fai había comprado la tarde del día anterior iba a ser el postre. El mago dejó sus cosas en la mesa de la sala y fue a lavarse las manos para ayudar a poner la mesa.

Mientras se desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina, Kurogane aprovechó para hurgar en su mochila, negra, para comprobar si no se había equivocado al leer el título del libro... después de todo, no estaba tan familiarizado con el contexto de las palabras de ese "nuevo" mundo (aunque llevaban ahí poco más de un año), tal vez ahí la palabra "embarazo" era sinónimo de "Cuentos de Terror".

Pero no, no se había equivocado.

Esa fue la comida más silenciosa que jamás hubieran tenido, a pesar de los breves momentos en los que Mokona hacía algún comentario ilusionado sobre la tarta de cereza que aguardaba por ella.

Syaoran y Kurogane dedicaron su tiempo a intercambiar miradas serias entre ellos y Fai se comía la sopa de verduras a pequeñas cucharadas, que parecían demasiado interesadas en los trozos de zanahoria y brócoli que flotaban por ahí.

El silencio poco a poco se hizo insoportable. El ruido de las cucharas golpeando el fondo de los cuencos no era suficiente para distraerlos.

De pronto, Mokona interfirió, demostrando, una vez más, una increíble falta de tacto en los momentos menos esperados (el guerrero pensaba que la criatura se había tomado algo personal en su contra):

—¿Y cuándo nacerá el bebé, Fai?

—¿Cuál bebé? —Syaoran y Kurogane nunca habían escuchado una voz tan sombría proveniente del hechicero. Intercambiaron otra mirada entre ellos y esperaron.

—Su bebé —siguió Mokona, sin darse cuenta de nada, mientras observaba a Kurogane y luego, otra vez, a Fai.

El mago apretó los labios e intentó sonreír, pero su mueca lucía como la de alguien que ha puesto las manos sobre una parrilla caliente e intenta fingir que no.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Seis meses? ¿Cinco? ¿Kuro-sama?

De pronto, el silencio pareció una mejor opción. Kurogane no respondió al llamado de Fai, deseando que, de esa forma, todos volvieran a callarse. Pero no sirvió de nada el hecho de que Syaoran comenzara a ahogarse con su pan y Mokona se pusiera a cantar su canción sobre balanceos.

Fai lo observaba de manera cínica, como si en verdad esperara que supiera la fecha en la que... "el bebé", que ni siquiera sabían si existía, mejor dicho, ¡QUE NO PODÍA EXISTIR!, iba a nacer.

En esos momentos, la palabra "nacer" se convertía en una terrible pesadilla.

Se aclaró la garganta y se estiró sobre la mesa para darle palmadas a Syaoran en la espalda, pues el chico se estaba poniendo morado. Fai no dejó de observarlo. Al final, se levantó de su asiento, llevó sus platos a la cocina y subió a su habitación.

En esos momentos, Kurogane comprendió el significado de "Sólo contra sí mismo" y creyó que Fai lo estaba aplicando a la perfección: se estaba haciendo el idiota y eso lo estaba lastimando solamente a él.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas no pudieran ir más lejos de eso. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Fai regresó al comedor sólo para robarse la tarta de cereza y una lata de crema chantilly.

Por la noche, Kurogane se dio cuenta de que los ánimos en la casa se habían elevado de nuevo. Mokona había sido abandonada en un rincón de la sala y, mientras devoraba galletas de chocolate y Syaoran leía un libro sentado a la mesa, subió a su habitación.

Fai estaba en la cama, viendo el televisor. Las lámparas estaban encendidas y hacia menos calor que los días anteriores porque se había decidido a abrir una hoja del ventanal.

Estaba comiendo dulces, cuyas envolturas estaban diseminadas por toda la cama.

—¡Oh, Kuro-sama! —saludó, sonriente, haciendo a un lado las envolturas de los caramelos para que cayeran al suelo y el shinobi tuviera espacio para sentarse. Kurogane fue a su lado, a regañadientes. Había estado pensando en dormir en el sillón.

Fai tenía un tono verdoso en la cara de nuevo. La base de la tarta de cerezas estaba arrojada sobre el cubo de la basura y no quedaba sobre ella ni una migaja. Si se ponía a vomitar de nuevo, Kurogane tuvo la seguridad de que sería algo coloridamente asqueroso.

Se sentó a su lado y Fai apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. La nube de cabello rubio que poseía, se mezcló con la camiseta negra del ninja y resaltó, como una flor dorada en un lienzo oscuro. Sus ojos estaban acuosos, cansados.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —susurró, con la voz convertida un hilo. Kurogane lo escuchó a la perfección y por un momento, quiso fingir que no. Pero la verdad era que sí: debían hablar.

Terminó asintiendo con la cabeza y Fai sonrió, sin apartarse de su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de su pecho contra la espalda y esas grandes manos deslizándose con lentitud por sus brazos.

Alcanzó el mando a distancia y apagó el televisor. La tenue luz de las lámparas los iluminaba con displicencia.

—Veamos —comenzó Fai, sin dejar de murmurar, como si no quisiera que nadie más en la casa se enterara del tema a tratar, aunque sabía a la perfección que Syaoran y Mokona estaban muy lejos como para escuchar—, jamás ha estado en mis planes ser padre, creo que mis prioridades siempre estuvieron muy de la mano con mi Rey. Ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Y podía en muchas cosas, así que eso quedaba bien. Y luego quise ayudar a Sakura-chan y Syaoran-kun a cumplir su deseo —hizo una pausa y la voz se le partió un poco, pero no como si fuera a ponerse a llorar, si no como si el caramelo se le hubiera pegado en las cuerdas vocales—. Y después, mi prioridad fue protegerte —sus dedos se unieron a los del brazo mecánico del ninja, dándole a entender a qué se refería.

Kurogane apoyó el mentón en la coronilla del mago y aspiró el olor dulce de su cabello. Se apretaron con más fuerza el uno contra el otro.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Fai suspiró un par de veces. Las palabras atorándose en su garganta. Y escucharon como Syaoran, desde el comedor, reprendía a Mokona por haber acabado con todas sus reservas de chocolate en polvo. Eso haría que se pusiera mala.

Kurogane sonrió de medio lado, navegando entre sus pensamientos a la posibilidad de criar a un niño. Sabía el tipo de punto al que Fai quería llegar con esa conversación: un crío, haciendo lo que ellos estaban haciendo (buscando a los clones, acompañando a un muchacho en su viaje, con una coneja que solía meterlos en problemas cada vez que se le ocurría invitarlos a comer sushi y no llevaba dinero para pagar), sería algo poco más que un estorbo.

Y llamarlo estorbo hacia las cosas más fáciles para poder "no desearlo" abiertamente.

Pero sus padres habían sido buenos con él, lo habían educado lo mejor que habían podido y lo habían convertido en la mitad del hombre que era hoy (la otra mitad se había formado gracias a Tomoyo y a sus propias malas interpretaciones sobre la fuerza verdadera. Un resto de su vida, a lo mejor, estaba creándose alrededor de Fai y su relación con él); a veces, considerar la posibilidad de tener un hijo, era, más que un deseo, divertido.

Podría enseñarlo a usar la espada, a montar a caballo, compartirle un poquito de esa sabiduría que había acumulado a lo largo de veinticinco años. Si era una niña, podría enseñarle a hacer lo mismo, sólo que un poco, distinto… tal vez… eso sólo lo comprobaría en caso de ser… de ser… y, de nuevo, su cabeza rasguñó las posibilidades de que su pareja estuviera esperando un crío y quiso vomitarle sobre la cabeza la sopa de verduras que había consumido hace poco.

—No quiero tener un hijo, Kuro-sama. Si no lo he planeado, no lo quiero. Además, ¡Me pusieron una F en vez de una M por su culpa!

Kurogane volvió a sonreír.

—Estás hablando como si ya estuviera ahí.

—¡No está en ninguna parte! ¡¿En dónde puede estar?! ¡¿Entre mis vesículas seminales y mi próstata?!

Se paró de un salto y fue a encerrarse al baño.

Kurogane se recostó en la cama, apartando con las piernas los restantes dulces de Fai, y se quedó mirando al techo.

—No has mencionado nada al respecto —mencionó la voz llorosa de Fai desde el baño. Kurogane comenzaba a cansarse de ese tipo de cosas. Sólo había visto a Fai llorar un par de veces en todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos: cuando la princesa se había ofrecido a hacer el pago a la Bruja de las Dimensiones por salvar la vida de Fai y rellenar los depósitos del Edificio Central con agua y había vuelto a éste malherida. Y la última había sido cuando él había asesinado a Ashura-Ou.

Aunque Tomoyo y Syaoran le habían contado que, cuando tuvo ese gran momento de iluminación en el que se incluían su brazo y una cuchilla, Fai estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas… aunque él no se dio cuenta porque estaba un poquito inconsciente.

Ahora que se pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día llorando por una nimiedad como un niño (sí, claro), resultaba un poco frustrante e incluso raro. Creyó que ignorarlo sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Me gustaría ser padre, sí —analizó cuidadosamente sus palabras—, pero creo que tienes razón en que no es el momento. Tampoco la forma. Si me pongo en tu sitio, creo que puedo imaginar de alguna forma por lo que estás pasando. Así que no seré egoísta: no diré que es bueno y que saldremos adelante como en todo lo demás. Sólo esperemos. Comprobaremos lo lógico: no vamos a tener un hijo.

Fai abrió la puerta del baño. Tenía la cara roja y por los ojos le escurrían gruesos lagrimones. Se limpiaba el flujo nasal con el dorso de la mano. Volvió a la cama y se tumbó sobre el pecho de Kurogane.

—Cierto. No vamos a tenerlo. Tal vez deberíamos pensar en adoptar a Syaoran como nuestro y ver qué pasa. Podría enseñarle otras variaciones de Majutsu.

—No, creo que no.

—Sí, mala idea —sonrió, recompuesto—, a lo mejor a Mokona.

—Mmm…

Fai rió. Su cantarina voz taladró la cabeza de Kurogane. Al menos parecía estar superando la situación. Pero le pareció todo lo contrario cuando el mago tomó la manga de su playera y se limpió la nariz con ella para después volver a acomodarse sobre su pecho. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, estaba rozando una nueva etapa de asquerosidad motivada por sus desvaríos emocionales.

Cuando Kurogane despertó, lo hizo por el olor a pan dulce proveniente del edificio de al lado colándose por la ventana abierta. Fai no estaba a su lado, así que supuso que el origen de ese delicioso aroma era por culpa suya, aunque creía recordar que Fai había hecho una pausa en su trabajo desde hacia un tiempo porque el olor del azúcar y la masa le daba nauseas.

Oh, vaya… y eso había sido tres meses atrás. Y lo habían atribuido a que Fai, repentinamente, quería quedarse de flojo, pero ciertamente, nadie le había dicho nada.

Se metió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha y dejó de pensar en Fai y sus ansias por tener más cosas dulces que comer. Probablemente, ya se habían orneado cincuenta tartas para comer durante el día.

Pero le sorprendió, al ir a revisar, que Fai estaba trabajando como cualquier otro día, detrás del mostrador, mientras Mokona le ayudaba a batir los ingredientes para la masa. Estaba pálido y lucia cansado, las ojeras se le habían extendido un poco más, pero parecía más sonriente que el día anterior.

Había estado yendo a limpiar la tienda cada tercer día a pesar de no trabajar, por lo que los pisos relucían con sus colores blanco y negro y los cristales de las vitrinas estaban sin una sola mancha. El pan recién orneado había sido acomodado en sus correspondientes escaparates y Fai acababa de sacar unos cuantos pasteles del horno, aunque estaban sin decorar.

Las luces de neón estaban encendidas y zumbaban alegremente.

—Syaoran-kun está arreglándose para irse al taller mecánico. Se te hará tarde para ir también.

Kurogane lo ignoró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Fai lo observó, desconcertado.

—Trabajo.

—¿Por qué? Desde hace meses que no lo haces y ahora, de pronto, comienzas a levantarte temprano y a querer cooperar con la manutención de la casa otra vez. No hagas esta clase de cosas sólo porque te estás decayendo.

Mokona, que había dejado de batir la masa, se quedó estática encima del mostrador, mostrando un semblante preocupado mientras los ojos azules de Fai rehuían los rojos de Kurogane.

—No me estoy decayendo. Creí que un poco de ejercicio me ayudaría ahora que estoy…

—¡Esperando un bebé!

—¡PIÉRDETE EN EL TRÁNSITO, MOKONA! —chilló Fai, aplastando a la pequeña criatura con ambas manos como generalmente solía hacer Kurogane, que se rascó la cabeza, elevando una ceja y preguntándose si su pareja estaría verdaderamente bien.

Una mujer entró a la pastelería llevando en brazos a su pequeña hija, así que el hombre ya no tuvo más oportunidad de reprender a Fai.

—No te esfuerces demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió, mientras la clienta miraba con curiosidad los mostradores. Fai le hizo una señal afirmativa con la mano mientras Mokona se metía debajo del mostrador.

Kurogane se fue a vestir preguntándose si a los clientes les gustaría encontrar pelo de conejo en el relleno de su pan.

Fai se sentó en su silla alta para comenzar a decorar un cúmulo de nata con flores de azúcar. De pronto se sintió tan cansado, que ni siquiera pudo mantener las manos en alto. Las dejó caer sobre el mostrador y tuvo que apoyar la frente en él también. Le costaba trabajo respirar y moverse.

—Mooookoooonaaaaa —siseó. Uno de sus brazos resbaló por el borde del mostrador y ni siquiera pudo levantarlo.

Su cabeza se sentía como una pelotita de goma dando vueltas en una batidora. El olor del dulce, el pan fresco, el calor del horno a sus espaldas y su propio olor corporal, ese que tanto le gustaba aspirar a Kurogane, le provocaron un ataque de arcadas que apenas pudo controlar, así que, cuando una joven dama y su atractivo novio aparecían por la puerta, haciendo sonar la campanilla, probablemente para comprar un postre de medio día, Fai se empinó por el borde de su silla y vomitó todo lo que NO había comido desde la mañana.

Los muchachos huyeron en el acto y una azorada Mokona apareció por una puerta cercana, mirándolo con preocupación.

—¡Fai! ¡FAI! ¿Estás bien! ¡Luces muy pálido!

El mago hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por responder, a pesar de esto, no pudo y, cuando se deslizó por el borde de la silla hasta el suelo, ni siquiera pudo meter las manos para protegerse de un golpe duro. Pero el frío del piso se sentía tan bien… que en vez de pararse se echó a dormir. Dormir y dormir y dormir.

—¡Fai, FAI! ¡NO TE QUEDES INCONCIENTE EN EL TRABAJO, FAAAAI!


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Frozen **

Kurogane estuvo distraído durante la mayor parte de la mañana debido a que su mente viajaba con velocidad al sitio en donde se encontraba Fai. Cómicamente "embarazado" y desecho emocionalmente, Mokona debía de estar sufriendo un infierno con él, así que cuando quiso inflar las llantas del vehículo que le había sido encargado con la manguera del agua, supo que debía intentar concentrarse o terminaría haciendo un estropicio total.

Syaoran, que estaba a poca distancia de él lo observaba por momentos, frunciendo el entrecejo y aguantando la respiración, como si la frase que deseaba decir se le atorara en la garganta.

Kurogane lo observó con reticencia unos segundos y después ladró con una voz potente que sobresaltó a un par de niñas que compraban golosinas en una máquina expendedora.

—¡Vamos, suéltalo ya!

Syaoran también saltó. Cuando pareció decidirse por decir lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza, tuvo que respirar profundo y mirar a los ojos al shinobi para que quedara patente lo que estaba saliendo por su boca.

Kurogane dejó de trabajar y cruzó los brazos para observarlo con una mueca seria. Los rayos del sol, golpeándole la espalda, le ensombrecían la cara de tal manera que daba miedo mirarle, pero Syaoran no se acobardó.

—Kurogane-san, de nosotros tres, usted es quien pasa más tiempo con Fai-san. Desde que comenzamos este viaje sin la Princesa. Es decir, desde que comenzamos la búsqueda de los clones y abandonamos el País de Clow… ¿usted no ha notado comportamientos extraños en Fai-san?

Kurogane, que no había pillado muy bien las cosas (porque para él resultaban extrañas la mayor parte de las actitudes de Fai), carraspeó para darlo a entender. Syaoran bajó un poco la mirada.

—Es decir… hemos estado en este sitio por poco más de un año y todos conseguimos trabajos, tenemos una casa y vivimos cómodos. Aunque sabemos que aquí hay energía de los clones, hace tiempo que no estamos haciendo nada por encontrarlos. Fai-san incluso nos dejó la manutención de la casa a nosotros, cuando antes cooperaba con todo porque pasábamos poco tiempo en cada lugar y necesitábamos urgentemente el dinero; es como si… ya se hubiera acostumbrado a su vida aquí. A lo mejor su malestar se debe a eso: está trastornado porque tenemos un hogar. Y pensar en un niño puede ser la mejor manera de corroborarlo. A diferencia de nosotros, él no tiene un lugar a dónde llegar: Celes está destruido. Debe haberle tomado cariño a este sitio.

Kurogane se guardó las ganas de decirle que Fai sí que tenía un sitio a dónde llegar en cuanto terminaran con la absurda búsqueda de Sakura-clon y Syaoran-clon.

—¿Y cómo explicas los resultados de los análisis de sangre?

—Kurogane-san, es imposible que un hombre esté gestando.

El shinobi pareció pensarlo. No estaba dudando en lo más mínimo, sólo pensando. Era verdad que no conocía a profundidad a Fai. Tampoco hablaban demasiado sobre sus respectivos pasados porque ya creían saberlo todo. Fai se entristecía de vez en cuando y tenía pesadillas. Se revolvía en la cama, aferrándose a él como si temiera que se alejara de su lado.

Creía que eso era una muestra clara de profundo amor. Comenzaba a pensar que era, mejor dicho, una muestra clara de temor a ser abandonado y quedarse solo.

—Es cierto, es imposible que tengamos un hijo. No de esa manera.

—Sí —aceptó Syaoran, aliviado, porque comenzaba a creer que Kurogane también se estaba enredando en la mentira de ser padre.

—¿Cómo empezó todo este lío? —susurró Kurogane, volviendo al trabajo. Syaoran, que debía acomodar las llantas nuevas en sus respectivos anaqueles, se encogió de hombros, azorado. No quería mencionar a Mokona, porque sabía que Kurogane se estaba cabreando por culpa de la coneja.

—Quién sabe —mintió.

Fai se arrastró dentro de la casa, literalmente. Mokona se había encargado de cerrar la panadería, aunque Fai sabía que, en cuanto llegara, tendría que enviar a Kurogane a corroborar que todo estuviera en orden.

Se sentía fatal. Tenia el estomago revuelto y montones de baba le venían a la boca con cierto sabor a metal. Veía borroso y se sentía hambriento. No tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para empotrarse en un sillón, por lo que se quedó tirado sobre la alfombra, sintiendo el calor en la espalda mientras se daba cuenta de lo manchado que estaba el techo por las constantes guerras de comida entre Kurogane y Mokona.

Se llevó una mano al estómago, a esa parte en donde, supuestamente, debía estar formándose un bebé. Nunca había profundizado demasiado en el estudio de la biología como para saber todos y cada uno de los componentes del aparato reproductor de una mujer, o de su interior, así que no podía decirse muy bien en "qué fase" debería de estar el crío… si es que en verdad existiera.

En caso de que en verdad estuviera ahí, ¿cómo sería? ¿Igual de molesto que todos los síntomas que estaba padeciendo en esos momentos? ¿O una cosita adorable, chillona y con suciedad por todas partes como lo que se veía en las telenovelas? Estaba seguro de que un bebé implicaba muchísimo más que sólo parirlo y ponerlo en una cuna.

También había pañales, leche y… más pañales. También podían enfermarse y padecer muchísimo más que una persona adulta. Su llanto a la mitad de la madrugada. El insomnio provocado a los padres. Además, si el niño no era deseado y la "madre" le evocaba esta sensación por medio de sus actitudes, el bebé sufriría.

Y sufriría al igual que todos a su alrededor. Eso lo sabía muy bien él. Si fuera verdad que estaba aguardando la llegada de un bebé, ¿podría hacerlo sentir querido? ¿Podría llegar a quererlo en verdad? NO.

Con las uñas, se rasguñó el vientre, dejándose finas marcas rojas sobre la blanca piel. No lo maltrataría. No lo haría sentir mal. Tampoco lo haría creer que no era necesitado o irrelevante ante sus padres. Lucharía por sacarlo adelante, tal vez. Pero sin amor. ¿Cómo se puede amar a un problema de estrías o a uno de acné? Y eso sería ese niño para él: un problema.

Mokona apareció en la casa y, sin poder evitarlo, Fai la observó con repudio, como a todo lo demás en esa casa.

Kurogane y Syaoran salían del trabajo a las seis de la tarde. Tardaban en llegar a casa apenas media hora y, para cuando lo hicieron, tuvieron que agachar las cabezas con sus veloces reflejos para que el reproductor de CD pudiera estrellarse libremente contra la pared a sus espaldas.

Fai estaba hecho una furia, sobre un sillón, arrojando todo lo que tenia a su alcance. Al percatarse de que ellos estaban ahí, tomó un florero y Kurogane tuvo suerte de poder esquivarlo, cosa que no pasó con un libro de pasta gruesa que fue a estrellarse directo contra su nariz.

Kurogane saltó sobre él a tiempo para evitar que se hiciera con el DVD. Lo derribó sobre la alfombra y, tirado en el suelo, arrinconando a Fai contra el piso por medio de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que Mokona estaba oculta debajo de una mesa, temblando y con la cara llena de lágrimas.

Aunque estaba un poco enojado con ella, esa imagen le provocó una angustiosa sensación de pesar que había sentido muy pocas veces en su vida. Además, la preocupación por el carácter de Fai lo estaba sacando de quicio. Ni siquiera cuando era un vampiro se había comportado de esa manera tan violenta.

Syaoran se apresuró a coger a Mokona y a alejarse en dirección de la cocina, por si a Fai se le ocurría lanzar por los aires también a Kurogane.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES LO QUE TE PASA?! ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO! —Gritó el shinobi, con las venas de las sienes saltando de furia debido al esfuerzo que hacia por contener a Fai contra el suelo, pues había comenzado a debatirse.

—¡ESTOY ESPERANDO UN BEBÉ, ME PASA ESO! ¡UN BEBÉ!

—¡PUES PARECIERA QUE ES UN DRAGÓN, MIRA CÓMO TE HAS PUESTO!

—¡CASI!

Y las lágrimas fluyeron. Las manos de Kurogane le aferraban con violencia los brazos y le hacían daño. Este pareció darse cuenta, porque de inmediato lo soltó, aunque en vez de verlo como un gesto de voluntad protectora, Fai creyó que lo había hecho con cierto desagrado, por lo que se molestó más. Sin embargo, en vez de querer seguir rompiendo cosas o golpea a Kurogane, siguió llorando.

¿Por qué tenia que comportarse de manera tan estúpida cuando luchaba por parecer fuerte ante sí mismo? ¿Por qué estaba comportándose de esa manera, mejor dicho? Nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de llorar, ni cuando los habían encerrado en la torre, ni cuando había muerto Yuui, ni cuando tuvo que encerrar a Ashura en el fondo del lago.

Nunca había sentido tanto coraje, tanta frustración. Dentro de su cuerpo parecía estar creciendo algo que ni siquiera él, un mago de rango D, podía definir o siquiera conocer. Cerró los ojos, intentando fingir que no había pasado nada, pero Mokona seguía aterrada en los brazos de Syaoran, este lo observara como si le estuviera creciendo una increíble verruga en la punta de la nariz y Kurogane seguía aplastándolo contra el suelo.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con él? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con su cuerpo? ¿Por qué, en medio de esa crítica situación se le antojaba un pie de manzana? Se puso a llorar más; debido a la ausencia del pie de manzana, no a la situación en general.

Syaoran les llevó té a la habitación. Kurogane lo aceptó en la puerta, sin permitirle pasar a la recámara, que estaba tan caliente como el primer día de "enfermedad" de Fai, que en esos momentos estaba sentado en el sillón de la habitación, con las piernas encogidas contra el pecho y una actitud bastante distante. Kurogane se sentía como tratando con un adolescente rebelde.

Habían estado hablando un rato sobre lo que había pasado. Fai contestaba con duras evasivas y Kurogane usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo en la coronilla por imbécil.

Cuando Syaoran se fue, Kurogane dejó la bandeja con el té sobre la mesilla al centro de la habitación y se sirvió una taza. Fai lo observó con recelo; tenía una toalla sobre la cabeza porque había entrado al baño a humedecerse un poco la cara y había terminado empapándose todo por decisión propia. Kurogane pensó sólo dos segundos en intentar ahogarlo en el lavabo a ver si así recuperaba la maldita razón.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? Sigues sintiéndote mal, esta mañana vomitaste dos veces seguidas y ahora te poner como una fiera. No quieres hacerte nuevos estudios y a todos nos provocas dolor de cabeza. El único que puede ofrecer soluciones eres tú, ya que a nosotros no nos dejas ayudarte. ¡Y estoy cansado de hablar como si de los dos yo fuera el genio!

—Tú también eres listo, Kuro-sama —susurró el mago, apoyando la frente sobre sus rodillas. Los dedos de sus pies, congelados a pesar del calor, los encogió, demostrando así que no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo exterior.

Kurogane se sentó en la cama y dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza.

—No sé cómo ayudarte. No soy ninguna clase de hombre súper inteligente que tenga respuestas para todo.

—¿Y crees que yo sí?

—Antes…

—¿Y ahora?

—Creo que estás un poco perturbado, eso es todo.

Fai levantó la cabeza, exhausto de sus propias actitudes y las de los otros. Estaba volviéndose loco.

—¿Tú no lo estás? Por si no lo recuerdas, se supone que el otro padre de la bestia eres tú. —Kurogane se mordió los labios, sabiendo que Fai se estaba poniendo irritable—, sólo quiero que comprendan cómo me siento.

—Creo que ni siquiera tú comprendes cómo te sientes, Fai.

Este cerró los ojos. Quiso esconderse debajo de la cama, o en el armario y no salir nunca más. Lloró de nuevo, y esta vez fue real. Con cada gota salada resbalándole por la cara, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. ¡Y solo! Aunque Kurogane estuviera ahí, sentado enfrente de él, era como si fuese otro trozo de colcha o… o un muñequito de peluche.

Se talló los ojos con las manos, en un intento vano de conservar algo de dignidad, mas no lo logró. Kurogane guardó silencio y fingió no darse cuenta de nada. Esa era una buena terapia para el propio dolor: fingir que no pasaba nada alrededor. No quería comenzar a creerse, como Fai, que iban a ser padres. No quería empezar a sentir cariño (en el mejor de los casos) u odio (en el peor) por algo que ni siquiera sabían si existía.

Además, tenia que hacer un esfuerzo para tragarse esas ganas de sentir compasión por Fai (porque, principalmente, "compasión" suele ser una palabra muy complicada): no quería que enloqueciera aún más al sentirse menospreciado.

De pronto, una idea inquietante comenzó a fluirle por la mente. Negó con la cabeza, como si ahuyentara a una mosca molesta, y se tragó las ganas de expresarla. Para su desgracia, Fai lo observó y preguntó por lo bajo "¿qué?". Antes de que pudiera callarse, comenzó a decir, por medio de balbuceos, aquello que lo estaba fastidiando.

—La espera te está enloqueciendo. Deberíamos comenzar a apreciar como cierta la posibilidad de que estés… —señaló hacia Fai, que se observó como si tuviera una enorme mancha de fango encima—… que estamos… que vas a… ¡eso! ¡Debemos hacernos a la idea de que VAMOS a ser padres!

—¿Y si no es verdad?

—No pienses en eso o te pondrás peor que hoy. Deberías comenzar a creértelo. Es decir… _cuidarte_. No sólo tener esos arranques explosivos como los de hoy. Pudiste hacerte daño y hacérselo a alguien más. Esa no es tu conducta común.

—Entonces, ¿debo hacerme a la idea de que voy a tener una _cosa_?

—Vamos a.

—Cierto, "vamos a".

Los dos guardaron silencio otro rato. Fai observaba a Kurogane como si por primera vez en su vida apreciara ciertos detalles que nunca había querido ver. Lo peor de todo era que no reconsideraba la posibilidad de que Kurogane estuviera viendo detalles similares en él. Era posible que su relación se fuera pronto por el drenaje.

—Quiero vomitar —declaró Fai, yéndose hacia el cuarto de baño, dándole fin a su fatídica conversación.

Aunque nadie había dicho "Sí, acepto", a partir de la mañana siguiente, Kurogane y Fai se comportaban como si su familia hubiera sido iluminada por el milagro de una reciente vida y no como si estuvieran a punto de lanzarse al fondo de un acantilado por todas las cosas que les pasaban por la cabeza y, ciertamente, ya no se atrevían a decir.

Kurogane evitó por todos los medios observar a los ojos a Syaoran, que a veces se contorsionaba sobre la silla para ubicar las expresiones del shinobi y Mokona, que estaba la mar de contenta "porque Fai ya lo estaba aceptando", les ayudó a poner la mesa para el desayuno, cosa que muy pocas veces hacia.

Pero la cara de Fai era una mezcla entre incomprensión, horror y ganas de ahogarse en el cuenco de la leche para su cereal. La de Kurogane era un poco igual, pero sumándole un sarcasmo bizarro que les ponía los pelos de punta a todos.

Desayunaron en silencio (picotearon la fruta, bebieron diminutos sorbos del jugo de naranja y comenzaron a separar las hojuelas de maíz por tamaños y grosores), Mokona parecía ser la única que disfrutaba de su comida, como eso solía ser el preludio de una pregunta que exaltaba a la pareja de la casa, los tres hombres se prepararon:

—¿Qué nombre le pondrán a su bebé? —saltó la diminuta criatura, empinándose el vaso de jugo contra la boca. Fai y Kurogane intercambiaron sendas miradas que claramente querían decir "¿La ahorcas tú o lo hago yo?".

Syaoran pareció querer meterse debajo del mantel: tenia un limite de tolerancia ante comportamientos extraños y aquellos dos (A Mokona la había superado hace mucho) ya lo estaban cansando.

Fai quiso recuperar el hilo de la conversación, pero quedaba más que claro que las cosas no le estaban yendo muy bien, pues sus manos aferraban el mantel con fuerza, como si se imaginara que era el cuello de Mokona.

—No lo hemos pensando. Ni siquiera sabemos si será niño o si será niña. ¿Qué prefieres tú, Kuro-sama? —hablaba con sonsonete, como el personaje de una caricatura.

Kurogane se aclaró la garganta y habló con una voz peculiarmente aguada para su común timbre de voz.

—No lo sé. Tal vez un varón.

Fai apretó aún más el mantel. Tenia la cara verde otra vez.

—Sí, un niño sería agradable. Pero tal vez se parecería mucho a Kuro-sama. Una niña sería más bonita.

—¿Y si fueran gemelos?

Syaoran tuvo que apresurarse a retirar a Mokona de la mesa porque Fai le tiró un puñetazo.

Durante toda la mañana, ningún cliente pasó por la pastelería que atendía el mago porque se habían corrido los rumores de que había estado lanzando muffins a todos aquellos que se los pidieran "con mala cara", así que estuvo toda la mañana colgado del mostrador, siguiendo el movimiento de volutas de polvo con la mirada.

Mokona había ido a trabajar con Syaoran y Kurogane para prevenir un nuevo ataque de parte del mago, que había jurado y perjurado que su intención no había sido golpearla (cosa que había evitado el joven Syaoran), sino darle una palmadita dulce en la cabeza.

Kurogane tenia razón, ese nunca había sido su comportamiento habitual. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en Celes o en Valeria, en donde verdaderamente tenía motivos para enojarse. Pero no había podido evitarlo: ni romper cosas, ni gritar ni ponerse a llorar como el niño a quien Santa Claus no le ha dejado los regalos correctos en navidad. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? Esa parecía ser la posible pregunta recurrente que lo aquejaría a partir de ese momento.

Todo iría bien si fuera una mujer. Las mujeres pueden embarazarse libremente y nadie les dice nada si se ponen a llorar o a romper un par de cosas.

Mejor dicho, todo iría muchísimo mejor si fuera un hombre, porque, si los hombres lloran, pueden soltar puñetazos sin compromisos cuando se burlan de ellos.

El problema era que en esos momentos no tenía una sola idea de qué se suponía qué era. Y eso sí que era estar jodido.

Lo peor de todo era que Kurogane parecía haberle ofrecido la mejor de todas las soluciones (porque él, preocupado como estaba, no podía pensar de manera correcta y refutarle esas descabelladas ideas). Era sólo que fingir esperar con cariño la llegada de un crío era tan…

Se sentó en el suelo y se alcanzó uno de los muffins con relleno de chocolate que le había lanzado a un cliente (que, para su suerte, había huido a tiempo), le dio una mordida y se lo acabó con otras dos. Estaban tan buenos. No se privó del privilegio de comerse otro… y otro… otro más… ¿qué tal un pastel? ¿Sería cierto que tenia antojos? ¿O sería que quería llenarse el cuerpo de azúcar para no pensar que se llenaría de otras cosas?

No le importó y fue a saquear el mostrador de pasteles recién decorados con flores de caramelo violeta.

Cuando Kurogane llegó a la casa en compañía de Syaoran y Mokona, no la encontró patas arriba como el día anterior, sino que todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y limpio. Todo en su sitio. Fai no estaba ahí, pero era obvio que todo aquello era obra suya, a lo mejor como muestra de disculpa por lo que había hecho el día anterior y lo que había intentado hacer durante la mañana.

Sobre la mesa de la sala había un montón de caramelos ácidos, galletas saladas y rebanadas de pastel de todos los tamaños y sabores a medio comer. Parecía que Fai había preparado también chocolate caliente y se había hecho con demasiadas latas de soda.

Kurogane pensó que hubiera sido mejor que destruyera todas las cosas de la sala otra vez. No quería ni hacerse una idea de lo que le estaba pasando al mago por la cabeza esta vez.

—¡Fai-san! —Exclamó Syaoran, dejando a Mokona sobre la mesa, al lado de los dulces y los pasteles—, ¡ya hemos vuelto!

Escucharon una puerta abriéndose en el piso superior y más pasos de los que deberían ser. Cuando Fai apareció en el salón por medio de la escalera de caracol, una mujer bajita, de pelo castaño y sonrisa bonachona apareció detrás de él. Llevaban en los brazos un montón de catálogos.

—Oh, Syaoran-kun, Kuro-sama, les presentó a nuestra vecina la señora… a nuestra vecina —soltó una sonrisa cantarina que a los otros dos les heló la sangre mientras la mujer le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al mago y murmuraba "Que pillo". Pero a Kurogane le parecía que Fai era poco más que "sólo un pillo" —, da la casualidad de que ella vende artículos para bebé —abrió un catálogo y les mostró un montón de cunas con todo tipo de diseños, colores y aspectos—, ya le he pedido la cuna.

Entonces, la vecina los observó como si acabara de percatarse de algo evidente.

—Chicos, ¿y la muchacha? Ahora que recuerdo, ustedes tres viven solos, ¿no es así?

Fai la guió hasta la puerta con nobles empujones, pero quedándose con la mayoría de los catálogos.

—Kuro-sama, ven y dime cuál te gusta más, aún podemos pedirle otra —se recargó sobre la mesa, apartando los dulces y comenzó a observar los catálogos, hoja por hoja, con displicente jovialidad. Kurogane y Syaoran no se movieron de su sitio.

—¿Y yo por qué?

—Porque, obviamente, Kuro-papi la va a pagar.

—¡¿Y yo por qué?!

—Syaoran-kun, si tú también quieres algo, sólo pídelo, tus papis te lo van a comprar.

—¿Mis…? ¿Qué?

—¡Mokona quiere un sonajero! —exclamó la pequeña criatura desde su sitio.

Fai la ignoró.

Kurogane lo observó con claros signos de preocupación. Se acercó a él y le puso la palma de su mano sobre la frente, angustiado.

—Te has vuelto loco. Es decir, no es como si antes no lo estuvieras, sólo que ahora se te nota más. Yo… ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Quieres ir otra vez al médico?… ¡Te has vuelto loco!

Fai le dio una palmadita amable en los pectorales, pero, a pesar de eso, Kurogane salió despedido un par de metros hacia atrás, impactándose contra el alfeizar de la ventana que daba hacia el patio delantero.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —y comenzó a reír.

Una risa fría y escalofriante que recordaba a las películas de terror del cine ochentero. Tomó los catálogos y fue de nuevo a su habitación.

Kurogane, Syaoran y Mokona guardaron un silencio gélido. Tan gélido como lo había estado la cara de Fai todo ese tiempo a pesar de la sonrisa falsa.

—¿Y si viajamos a otro mundo ahora mismo y lo dejamos aquí? —Masculló, para sorpresa de todos, hasta de él mismo, Syaoran—, es que ya no me preocupan tanto los clones.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Dejected**

Despertó a mitad de la noche porque Fai le estaba mordiendo un hombro. Asustado, se preguntó si se trataría de un antojo de media noche, pero cuando sintió sus labios cerrandose sobre su piel magullada, con una suavidad soñada, supo que, de cierto modo, sí era así, pero no cómo él se lo estaba imaginando.

Se giró en el colchón y sintió las piernas de Fai rodeandolo. El mago se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios. Una caricia efímera que siempre había amado y que lo había prendado. Acarició una de sus piernas y sintió el rubio vello, casi blanco, en ella mientras Fai bajaba con lastimosa lentitud por la piel de su cuello a besos.

Era bueno darse cuenta de que ese hombre seguía teniendo ciertos comportamientos comunes. Para Kurogane ya no era novedad despertarse a mitad de la noche por situaciones como esas. Y tampoco le molestaba. Fai era un postre semiamargo que le gustaba repetir. Y para Fai, él era alguna especie de fruta exótica a la que amaba morder.

Comenzó ese recorrido ya marcado con las puntas de sus dedos por toda la blanca piel del mago. La había tocado tantas veces, que podía decir que reconocía cada milímetro. Lo obligó a tumbarse en la cama sobre su espalda y fue su turno de recorrerlo por medio de los labios.

Fai le acarició el cabello. Sus dedos estaban fríos a pesar de todo y se sentían bien. Cuando Kurogane llegó a besar su estómago, Fai se tensó. Su cara, una mueca de placer incontenible, se convirtió de repente en la expresión de la indecisión total. Apartó sus dedos del cabello de Kurogane y se tapó la cara con las manos, pero el shinobi, ocupado como estaba, no se dio cuenta de nada.

Fai no durmió nada, aunque podía sentir la respiración de Kurogane, apacible, cómoda, contenta. Recargado sobre su pecho, comenzó repartir besos adormecidos sobre su piel con sabor a sal debido al sudor.

El amanecer lo sorprendió, pero no tenía nada de cansancio. ¿Qué podía hacer? Y lo supo casi de inmediato. Se estiró sobre Kurogane para abrir el cajón de la cómoda y sacó un paquete de pastelillos…

Algunos cargadores aparecieron a la hora del desayuno, llevando con ellos enormes cajas y paquetes. Fai los recibió mientras más comían. Él había acabado con todas sus porciones antes, incluso, que Mokona.

Kurogane bajó la cuchara. Fai empujaba con la punta del pie las cajas que a los cargadores les había costado llevar entre dos personas. Tan enfermo como se suponía que estaba, no parecía.

—No deberías cargar cosas pesadas en tu estado, Fai —comentó Mokona.

Fai le regaló una sonrisa macabra.

—Por eso Kuro-sama subirá esto a la habitación y tú y yo lo armaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —Nadie protestó. Kurogane se terminó de un sorbo el vaso de leche y procedió a llevar a cabo lo que Fai acababa de decir.

Las cosas hubieran sido más simples si a Fai no se le hubiera ocurrido pellizcarle cierta parte de su anatomia que lo comprometía con un momento asquerosamente vergonzoso.

Los cargadores, que no se podían marchar sin el sello de recibido (los muy hijos de puta), comenzaron a reirse por lo bajo mientras Kurogane, con la cara tan roja como sus propios ojos, levantaba la primera caja con una sola mano y se la echaba al hombro para luego patear la otra.

Syaoran también había enrojecido en la mesa, pero nadie, ni él mismo, supieron muy bien porqué.

Fai cerró la puerta y, juntando ambas manos con una inusual alegria, subió a la habitación detrás de Kurogane. El guerrero había metido a patadas la caja a la habitación. Fai le puso una mano en el hombro, como si eso pudiera calmar su furia.

—¡Kuro-sama está enojado! ¡Hyuu-hyuu! —Aplaudió de nuevo.

Kurogane, que comenzaba a rozar los límites de su paciencia, negó con la cabeza y salió de la recámara. La cara de Fai perdió de inmediato su expresión. Fue hacia el armario y sacó un par de tijeras de punta redonda para cortar las cintas adhesivas que cerraban la primera y enorme caja. Las piezas de la cuna estaban envueltas en plástico de burbujas. Comenzó a sacarlas una por una y se preguntó cómo demonios haría las cosas. De pronto, se dijo que no importaba cómo las hiciera, sino, simplemente, que las llevara a cabo, así que se sentó en el piso y comenzó a leer el instructivo, sin prisa y sin prestarle demasiada atención.

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que Syaoran y Kurogane se marcharon a trabajar y tampoco se percató de que se suponía que él debía hacer lo mismo.

Armó la cuna, pequeña, blanca y con mosquitero verde. Para que tuviera espacio en la habitación, tuvo que mover la cómoda, pero logró acomodarlas sin problemas en un rincón. La cuna, lo más cerca de la cama posible.

Bajó al salón por las colchas y las almohadas empaquetadas, pues Kurogane se había largado antes de subírselas. Mokona estaba delante del televisor, pequeñita y blanca, como siempre. Fai prefirió que se quedara ahí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar la compañía de la pequeña criatura o de Syaoran, porque sentía que, con la lentitud de un oso perezoso, todo su ser se estaba volviendo loco. Su única excepción siempre había sido Kurogane, a quien, si por culpa de su amor incondicional, necesitaba cerca más que a nadie.

Pero Kurogane parecía estar cansándose también.

Aunque había sido su idea fingir que esperarían un bebé, Fai pensó que lo estaba malinterpretando. ¡O todo el mundo lo malinterpretaba a él! ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas?!

Se acomodó de nuevo en el suelo, con la espalda contra los barrotes de la recién formada cuna. Se alcanzó de nuevo el interior del cajón de la cómoda y atacó un par de panqués. No le gustaba comer. Desde su estancia en Celes, comía lo mínimo para mantener contento a Ashura-Ou. Pero en esos momentos, llenarse la boca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser comida, le parecía lo más aceptable para llenarse ese hueco en el pecho que comenzaba a hacerse demasiado grande.

No estaba siendo escándaloso ni quería llamar la atención de nadie. Suponía que, con su carácter, era imposible que nadie se percatara de su presencia al estar en cualquier lugar. Era sólo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía muy aparte de las situaciones "reales". Porque todo eso que le estaba pasando no era más que un cuento de terror.

Con la punta del zapato, empujó la puerta de la recámara para cerrarla, en caso de que Mokona quisiera echarle un vistazo.

Su cara jamás había estado tan inexpresiva. Supuso que ese temblor en su estómago y en su esófago eran ganas de echarse a llorar, pero no lo consiguió, porque tampoco tenía ganas de hacerse un espectáculo a sí mismo.

Encogió las rodillas contra el pecho. Un bebé sólo sería un incordio. Él no tenía idea de cómo cuidar uno y estaba seguro de que Kurogane tampoco sabía cómo. Tal vez Syaoran sí, pero no pensaba dejarle a su hijo, si es que en verdad existía, a Syaoran. O a lo mejor sí. Mokona, a veces, daba la impresión de saber más cosas de las que debería y todo por causa de Yuuko.

A lo mejor si les pedía consejo a ellos, podría averiguar cómo diablos hacerse cargo de un crio. ¿Se parecería a Kurogane o a él mismo? ¿Tal vez a Fai? ¿A su hermano? En caso de que estuviera ahí, por supuesto. Y sí, era muy posible que se pareciera a Fai.

Se tocó el vientre de nuevo. Esta vez no acudió a él ningún arranque de furia, no porque no quisiera, si no porque estaba tan cansado de todo, que no podía prestarle atención a sus propias emociones. No había nada ahí. No sentía nada abultado ahí. Ni nada que se moviera. Tampoco se sentía extraño físicamente.

Lo único raro a su alrededor, era lo que Kurogane pensaba y decía de él, lo que Syaoran se cayaba cuando evitaba mirarlo a la cara y lo que Mokona externaba sin ninguna clase de problemas.

Se terminó los panqués y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque, si mal no recordaba, en su cajón sólo quedaban galletas rancías de chocolate. ¿Le provocarían agruras? Le importó poco y siguió comiendo, esta vez tirado en el suelo.

¿Su postración duraría hasta que regresara Kurogane? Tampoco quería verlo a él. Ni a Syaoran. Tampoco a Mokona. Tal vez la única compañía que tendría sería la de su bebé. ¿No? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Y qué nombre le iba a poner? ¿Yuui? Esa, de alguna manera, era una mala idea.

Si bien las cosas no mejoraron con el paso de los días para nadie en la casa, fue extremista pensar que lo haría con el paso de los meses. Lo que sí podían notar tanto Kurogane como Syaoran, era un cambio en la fervorosa actitud de Fai, que parecía estar ya completamente resignado a aceptar la "verdad", se comportaba de nuevo de manera cordial.

Había perdido sus sonrisas sinceras de nuevo. Pero tampoco intentaba sonreír de la manera falsa. Simplemente, se quedaba sentado en la mesa, en la sala o en su habitación con un rostro increiblemente triste que a todos les ponía los pelos de punta.

Alguna vez, Kurogane intentó hacerlo enojar de manera inconciente, esperando ver de nuevo su faceta furiosa, arrojando cosas o incluso golpeandolo, pero jamás lo consiguió. La falta de ganas de Fai para llevar a cabo cualquier acción, era tortuosa.

Lo que sin duda era una sorpresa para los dos hombres pensantes y cuerdos que quedaban, era que la única actividad que Fai llevaba a acabo era hornear, pero no vendía nada, así que todos los días había en la casa pasteles de durazno, de fresa, de chocolate. Había probado a hornear galletas de diferentes tamaños, formas y sabores, por lo que Kurogane y Syaoran se habían acostumbrado ya a llevar eso de almuerzo al trabajo (aunque Kurogane no comía nada hasta llegar a casa por mero orgullo).

Pero… pero… también estaba ese otro detalle. Fai no comía nada delante de ellos, pero era obvio que los pasteles desaparecían, al igual que las galletas. La leche se acababa en un santiamén y los jugos también. Ellos, al principio, habían culpado a Mokona, pero… pero…

¿Cómo había llegado Fai a pesar MUCHO más que Kurogane en menos de dos meses? ¿Cómo, de hecho, había llegado a pesar más que Kurogane, Syaoran y Mokona en MENOS de dos meses?

Kurogane y el muchacho se observaban por encima de la mesa de vez en cuanto y no encontraban otra respuesta a esta situación más que Fai había acabado con todos los ingredientes de la pasteleria para usarlos como beneficio personal.

La explicación de Mokona a los otros tres les había sacado de quicio:

—El bebé debe estar creciendo muy bien, Fai —dijo, sonriente.

Automáticamente, Syaoran la levantó y la protegió entre sus brazos, mientras Kurogane se apresuraba a sujetar a Fai por un hombro, pero esta vez no hubo ni puñetazos, ni platos rotos ni gritos. Simplemente, Fai se quedó bien quieto, tranquilo, sin prestar apenas atención a lo que acababa de pasar.

Kurogane y Syaoran se observaron de nuevo. Aunque las cosas parecieran haber mejorado, definitivamente NO era así.

El primer día que Kurogane tuvo libre (porque últimamente, de manera extraña, había decidido hacer horas extras e, incluso, trabajar los fines de semana), Fai lo aprovechó para pedirle un increible favor personal.

—¿Al parque? ¿Quieres ir al parque otra vez?

—Es que ahí está la fuente de sodas que hace las malteadas que me gustan. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor —y, al primer destello de rubor en esas mejillas más pálidas que la leche, Kurogane aceptó, ganándose, a modo de premio, un profundo beso que había extrañado durante meses.

A regañadientes, se levantó del sofá, esperando a Fai, que había subido a cambiarse de ropa. Al verlo, Kurogane tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, profundo, MUY profundo. Y, por primera vez desde la pérdida de sus padres, quiso llorar. Llorar hasta quedarse seco. Supuso que, por medio de eso, podía medir la cantidad de "amor" que sentía por Fai.

—¿No crees que tu ropa te queda un _poco_ apretada?

Fai se observó de pies a cabeza. Seguía pálido. Estaba un poco despeinado y sus manos temblaban con ligereza. No parecía darse cuenta de la obviedad que Kurogane estaba señalando.

—¿Qué? —Kurogane quiso golpearlo.

—_¿Qué? _—repitió, sardónico.

Fai siguió observándose. No parecía dar con el detalle. Kurogane se imaginó que era mejor no insistir. Tomó las llaves del auto y salió de la casa. Fai lo siguió. De cierto modo, Kurogane se imaginó que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la casa. Fai no parecía demasiado contento con la salida. O tal vez sí que sería mejor salir, tal vez eso terminara animándolo un poco.

Para acabar un poco con las adquiridas costumbres, le abrió la puerta del auto. Fai lo observó con extrañeza. Más que admirar el gesto, se le antojó de lo más raro y forzado.

—Gracias —susurró, entrando al auto. Cuando Kurogane cerró la puerta de un empujón, él se sobresaltó.

Era temprano y el sol brillaba con fuerza.

El trayecto en el auto se tornó un poco forzado y silencioso. Kurogane no acostumbraba usar el radio a menos que Mokona lo pidiera, así que la nube apagada que los envolvía no pudo ser mitigada ni con eso.

Fai fue todo el trayecto hacia la fuente de sodad observando el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana. Metió sus dedos un par de veces en su largo cabello rubio. Kurogane lo mantenía vigilado por el rabillo del ojo.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento del parque. Fai se bajó del auto aún antes de que Kurogane girara la llave para apagar el motor, por lo que el shinobi supuso que no le iba a dar la oportunidad de abrirle la puerta de nuevo. Ese gesto de parte del mago lo agradeció: no era galante en lo más mínimo y supuso que no lo quería empezar a ser ni siquiera por él.

Fai fue a sentarse en una banca vacía, por lo que Kurogane supuso que la malteada podía esperar. Un montón de niños jugando a "Te toqué" corrían a lo largo de la valla del parque, observados por sus padres. Otros se columpiaban, impulsados por la fuerza del viento, en las ramas de los árboles.

Kurogane sintió cierta nostalgía por su pasado en Suwa al recordar que él solía hacer lo mismo. Se sentó al lado de Fai y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza. No se había atado el cabello, por lo que este, desobediente, se agitaba con el aire. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un ser igual de descuidado que él?

—¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo sería un hijo nuestro? —preguntó el mago. Sus ojos estaban fijos en una niña de coletas rubias y vestido rosa que corría detrás de un perro pequeño. Sus labios apenas se movieron al hablar. Sus ojos, con los párpados caidos, realmente no parecían estar viendo nada—. Tal vez un niño. Tal vez una niña. Tal vez la historia de los gemelos se repita.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pero tal vez esa era la pregunta que no debía hacer, porque Fai se dio cuenta de que no le estaba siguiendo el hilo y negó con la cabeza, como dándole a entender que eran tonterías suyas y que no debía tomarlas en cuenta.

Fai no quiso seguir hablando y Kurogane se reprendió por eso. El mago llevaba tanto tiempo callado, que Syaoran y él pugnaban a diario por que dijera algo más que "buenos días".

Kurogane se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a un carrito de helados atendido por una joven de melena castaña y agitada. Pidió un helado de crema y caramelo, la primera opción de la lista decorada que ella tenía apoyada sobre una mesa. Lo pagó y volvió al lado de Fai después de que ella le diera las gracias por la compra.

Se lo ofreció A Fai y este lo tomó con desgana. Un fuerte rayo de sol le iluminaba la cara. Kurogane no pudo evitar notar que los dedos de Fai se rozaron con los suyos al pasar el cono de helado de una mano a otra, cosa bastante extraña, pues Fai se había negado a tocarlo desde hace semanas.

Mientras lamía el helado, Fai se acercó un poco más a él, permitiendo que sus piernas se rozaran. Los niños seguían jugando y corriendo por todos lados, mientras las madres y los padres los vigilaban.

Era la primera vez en que se daba cuenta de que ese pueblito era demasiado familiar. Y apostaba su próxima paga a que todos los días, esas familias iban a compartir momentos felices ahí. También se dio cuenta de que la mano de Fai estaba apoyada en su rodilla. Y cada vez estaba más cerca.

—Kuro-sama, ¿no quieres probar? —murmuró, señalando el helado. Kurogane, sin saber muy bien cuál era la respuesta exacta, agitó la cabeza sin dar una respuesta clara.

Pero Fai tomó eso por un sí y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios, exhibiendo la punta de su lengua para recorrerlos lentamente con ella. Kurogane, en automático, percibió el olor del caramelo, el dulce caramelo que tanto detestaba y que destilaba su perfume sobre esa boca a la que amaba besar.

Se dejó arrastrar a las perfidias de Fai, cuyas manos se deslizaron por los fuertes brazos, subiéndo por ellos hasta alcanzar su cuello. Sus dedos, fríos, le provocaron un delicioso estremecimiento.

Kurogane enredó una de sus manos en el rubio y enmarañado cabello. Fai se pegó aún más a él, dejándose abrazar.

De pronto, un balón de futbol salido de quién sabe dónde, impactó contra la cabeza de Kurogane (por segunda vez en ese parque) y lo hizo perder el equilibrio junto a Fai, impactándose contra el respaldo del asiento a sus espaldas.

Kurogane, cabreado, tomó el balón y lo regresó a los niños que estaban jugando con una fuerte patada que atoró la bola en las ramas de un alto árbol, haciendola, prácticamente, inalcanzable.

Fai, que se había mordido la lengua, ahogó por un segundo su dolor para darle prirodad a su momento de triunfo, lanzándole una mirada quisquillosa a la chica de los helados que, sin duda, no había dejado de observar a Kurogane.

Mientras regresaban a casa, habiendo obtenido Fai su malteada, Kurogane se sintió más que irritado al ver la mirada inexpresiva de Fai, que bebía por la pajilla de su vaso sin detenerse si quiera a respirar. De pronto, volvía a ser un maniquí de cara bonita. Al menos, la expresión triste se había esfumado por un momento.

Estacionaron la camioneta delante de la casa y bajaron. En esos momentos, la hija de la vecina, una muchacha no mayor a los quince años, apareció por la puerta de su casa, cargando pesadas bolsas de basura que no podía arrojar al contenedor.

Kurogane, en un acto solidario, se acercó a ella para echarle una mano, más por la necesidad de alejarse de Fai que por otra cosa, sin embargo, casi quiso volver sobre sus pasos cuando sintió la ira irreconocible de Fai haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca.

Arrojó las bolsas en el contenedor y se giró sobre los talones. Fai tenía la cara desencajada y el vaso de malteada estaba apretado en su mano derecha, goteando. Kurogane no supo si estaba enojado por haberlo dejado sólo o porque lo había dejado solo para ayudar a la chica.

Pero como los ojos de Fai estaban fijos en ella y no en él… Kurogane supo que tenía que arrastrarlo dentro de la casa para darle algo de comer antes de que se le ocurriera levantar el contenedor de basura y arrojarlo a la casa de la vecina.

Cuando lo tomó de la mano, Fai casi ronroneó y se dejó llevar por el jardín, hacia su hogar.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Gorgeous**

—Ya veo… —dijo Kurogane, mientras Syaoran bajaba de la habitación con dos pesadas maletas y con Mokona al hombro—, estarás muy bien sin nosotros.

—Sí —sonrió Fai, cortante. Sus ojos, bien abiertos, eran como dos grandes canicas azules. Sonreía mientras giraba con dos dedos la cuchara dentro de su taza de té.

Kurogane se levantó. Fue por su maleta y la arrastró hasta la puerta. Se marchó sin decir nada más. Syaoran, siempre más amable de lo normal, hizo una pausa delante de Fai, intentando despedirse, pero las palabras jamás acudieron a su boca, así que hizo un gesto seco con la mano y se marchó. Mokona estaba llorando y agitaba su pequeña mano.

Fai los ignoró. La sala quedó poco a poco a oscuras y no tuvo las fuerzas para levantarse y encender la luz.

Durante largo rato, se quedó ahí, sentado frente a la mesa, iluminado solamente por la luz mortecina del atardecer. Su cabello, opaco, caía a mechones sobre su cara y sus manos temblaban.

Kurogane acababa de marcharse, posiblemente para siempre, y Syaoran y Mokona habían ido detrás de él. Sin ellos, la casa casi vacía parecía a punto de devorarlo.

¿Por qué había dicho todas esas cosas hirientes y se había portado mal? ¿Por qué les había causado tanto dolor y fastidio? Eso no le había causado placer, así que había sido en vano. Sólo había escuchado el chirrido de las llantas de la camioneta al marcharse…

Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y esperó a que anocheciera por completo. Cuando no pudo ver en la oscuridad, se levantó y acarició la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor. La luz blanca y fría brilló en la sala y el comedor con dureza. Todo estaba vacío.

Suspiró y caminó hasta la sala. Le gustaba ocupar el sillón más largo porque en él podía acomodarse de la forma en que le diera la gana. Apoyó una mano en el cojín y, con un bufido, intentó acomodarse. Siempre tenía las mismas dificultades, porque el bebé había crecido demasiado. El bebé. Más bien, de tanto comer, él había adoptado la forma de un cachalote.

Cuando consiguió sentarse por fin, se dio cuenta de que el mando a distancia estaba demasiado lejos de su mano para poder alcanzarlo sin ponerse de pie, así que se rindió en sus intentos de atrerlo y se quedó así: iluminado, pero en silencio.

No sabía a dónde habían ido los otros, así que no podía ir a pedirles disculpas y suplicarles que volvieran. Aunque su orgullo no estaba demasiado dispuesto a tolerar una humillación, así que se quedó enfurruñado un rato más hasta que le ganaron los sentimentos. De nuevo, se puso a llorar.

Syaoran y Kurogane habían hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por soportar sus actitudes y malos tratos, pero él no había hecho casi nada por soportarlos a ellos, así que habían terminado cansándose, algo que le parecía sumamente justo, pero era mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

Ahora sí que se había quedado completamente sólo y tendría que hacerse a la idea tarde o temprano.

Y las cosas habían terminado así por…

Salir de compras. Una actividad sencilla y simple. Pero era lo que iban a comprar lo que le molestaba a Fai, porque sentía que, aunque en todos los mundos habían encontrado un guardaropa adecuado para cada uno, no le luciría mucho la ropa de maternidad. Pero ya no podía seguir usando la suya, porque se le saltaban las costuras y los botones.

A Kurogane no le agradaba demasiado que se pusiera sus camisas. Al menos no diario. Juntos, habían salido al centro comercial, precisamente al área de maternidad, para comprar, al menos, pantalones elásticos y un par de blusas. La simple mención de esas prendas, hacía que Fai se pusiera un poco idiota.

Kurogane, que no era exactamente un az en esa clase de cosas, tenía la misma cara de alguien a quien le acaban de dar de comer chile habanero.

Una vez en el centro comercial, bien tomados del brazo, entraron al área de tiendas de ropa. El sitio en donde se encontraban los anaqueles de maternidad era el más alejado de todos, por lo que tuvieron que pasar al lado de demasiadas personas que, dada la peculiaridad de sus formas, los observaban de manera extraña.

Fai, a pesar del cabello rubio, los grandes ojos azules y la piel blanca, seguía siendo un hombre, algo que distaba demasiado de una reina de belleza. No tenía pechos, pero sí una panza enorme en la que bien podrían haber cabido dos cientos de pelotas tenis o una de baloncesto. Además, era más alto que cualquier mujer en la tienda. Kurogane, rebasando todavía la altura de Fai por al menos veinte centímetros, resaltaba más que ninguna otra persona. Aparte, era guapo, atractivo, como un mango en medio de naranjas, así que todos lo observaban. Fai se apretó tanto a su brazo, que sintió que le cortaban la circulación.

—Oye, oye: se me está durmiendo el brazo.

Fai no hizo gesto alguno de haberlo escuchado. Vigilaba los alrededores, lanzando miradas furibundas a todo aquel que se las lanzara a él. Llegaron al área más colorida de la tienda con paso lento, como si esperaran la mejor señal para huir.

Kurogane enrojeció al ver las primeras prendas. Fai palideció al ver las últimas. Sostenes extragrandes y negligés extragrandes. ¿Quién podría querer…? _Cállate, Fai _se reprendió mentalmente. Kurogane había apagado sus pensamientos desde que vio aquello.

—¿Crees que con unos de estos basten? —preguntó Fai, que tenía el aspecto de alguien que está a punto de sufrir un desmayo. Levantó un par de blusones de color azul, nada llamativos. Kurogane gruñó, aceptando. Fai se los puso en los brazos, como si no quisiera sujetarlos él. Y así era. Kurogane volvió a gruñir.

—Tal vez un par de pantalones también. Los botones ya no me cierran —otro gruñido como respuesta.

Fai se paseó por los estantes. Algunas mujeres se hicieron a un lado para dejarle espacio y observar más de cerca a Kurogane. Fai le pisó un pie y lo arrastró detrás de él con un fuerte tirón que casi lo derribó.

Se puso a ver prendas diminutas para bebé.

—¿No deberías comprarle algo también a él? —masculló, palpándose el vientre. Kurogane miró hacía otro lado—, digo, ¿también necesitará zapatos, no?

—Dudo mucho que nos tachen de buenos padres si sólo le compramos zapatos —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Calcetines también?

Kurogane se dio una palmada en la cabeza, como si no supiera qué responder al ingenio irreal de su amante.

Terminaron comprando una caja de lujo que incluía, además de zapatos y calcetines, un ropón con dibujos de osos y chambritas. Fai lo observó con una sonrisa extraña en los labios, como si lo llevara sólo por comprar algo y no porque lo necesitara en verdad.

Caminaron hacia el mostrador y la encargada los recibió con una sonrisa. Pusieron las compras sobre la barra para que la chica pudiera cobrarles. En una caja cercana había un montón de revistas nuevas con patrones de punto para tejer y otras más de cocina. Kurogane se apartó de Fai para acercarse a la caja y tomar el nuevo tomo de su revista favorita.

A pesar de saber que Kurogane era un asiduo seguidor de_ Maganyan _le molestó verlo alejarse por algo tan poca cosa. Lo peor de todo fue cuando Kurogane puso el tomo, de manera discreta, sobre la caja de lujo.

—Wooo, Kuro-sama, pensé que habías dejado de leerla.

Kurogane no respondió. De pronto, se dieron cuenta de que la chica del mostrador los observaba con cierta sorpresa. Y esa sorpresa se debía, por supuesto, a que la voz de Fai era masculina.

Bueno, no se podían detener para darle explicaciones. La chica pareció darse cuenta de esto y sonrió por lo bajo. Puso las compras de la pareja en una bolsa y Fai pagó. Al darle las gracias, ella dijo…

Kurogane arrojó a Fai dentro de la camioneta y pasó por encima de él para ponerse frente al volante.

—¡Tenías que hacer que nos persiguieran los de seguridad, verdad, bastardo!

—¡Me dijo señora! —chilló Fai mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y arrojaba las compras hacia el asiento de atrás. Kurogane estaba tan molesto, que parecía sacar humo por las fosas nasales.

Esquivó a un par de autos en la carretera y se enfiló de camino a casa.

—¡Kuro-sama, eso fue demasiado peligroso!

—¡Y no fue peligroso hacerle crecer bigote a la empleada! ¡Se puso como loca cuando la señalaste y llamó a la policía!

—¡Me dijo señora! —se enfurruñó Fai, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Kurogane negó con la cabeza, cansado. Esa no sería la primera vez en que se metían en problemas por alguna niñería de Fai.

¿Cómo habían terminado siendo él y Syaoran la parte conciente del viaje? Incluso Mokona parecía ser mejor con ellos y ayudar más desde que Fai estaba em… emb… eso.

—Tal vez deberías empezar a comportarte como una para que no nos pase esto.

—¡Soy un hombre!

—¡¿Qué tanto?!

Pero Fai le dio un puñetazo en la pierna. Kurogane piso por accidente el acelerador. Se molestó y le devolvió el golpe.

Peleándose de esa manera, llegaron a la casa, en donde Syaoran aguardaba por ellos, aseando la sala. Mokona estaba en el sofá, viéndolos por la ventana. Fai entró, llevando la bolsa de compras. Sacó la revista de Kurogane, la arrojó sobre la mesa y subió con aires molestos a la habitación.

Kurogane tomó la revista y fue a leerla a la sala, sin importarle, de nuevo, el mal humor de Fai.

De pronto, Syaoran y Mokona se sentaron a su lado, como si hubieran estado esperando por esa oportunidad. Syaoran, con el mando a distancia subió el volumen del televisor.

—Kurogane-san, tenemos algo que decirle.

Kurogane bajó su revista, algo novedoso en él.

—No te estarás creyendo eso de que somos tus padres y quieras un consejo sobre cómo afeitarte, ¿no?

—Uhm… no.

—Entonces, perfecto.

Syaoran y Mokona se acercaron un poco más al shinobi, que de pronto se sintió un poco asfixiado.

—Mientras ustedes no estaban, conversamos un poco con Watanuki-san, le contamos la situación y dijo que todo parecía estar en orden.

—Él dijo: "Es imposible que un hombre pueda dar a luz" —intervino Mokona, sonriente.

Kurogane prestó total atención a lo que le decían para comprender la conversación a la primera ocasión.

—Watanuki-san dice que es imposible. Imposible —la palabra parecía darles nuevas esperanzas a todos—. Incluso si Fai-san es un mago, simplemente no podría…

—Embarazarse —terminó Kurogane. La simple palabra hacía que se le erizara la piel—, ¿entonces qué diablos…? ¡Pesa más que todos nosotros juntos! ¡Me ha obligado a ponerle la mano _ahí _para sentir que el bebé patea!

—¡Es un embarazo psicológico! —exclamaron los otros dos al unísono—. ¡Como Fai-san es un mago, su magi hizo que los análisis de sangre salieran positivos para el embarazo! ¡Y ha estado comiendo montones de las cosas que hornea! ¡Lo hemos visto!

—¡Pero qué mier…! —comenzaba a sentirse violado. Es decir… Fai, todo ese tiempo… Fai… Ahora sí que lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas.

Mokona le tocó la cara con sus esponjosas manos.

—¡Es nuestra culpa, Kuro-puu! ¡Le hemos dicho tantas veces que está esperando un bebito, que se lo ha creído! ¡Watanuki-san se burló mucho de nosotros porque él también vio aquel programa sobre hombres embarazados!

Kurogane se había perdido en algún punto de la conversación. Se quitó a Mokona de encima y buscó las respuestas en Syaoran, que de pronto enrojeció como una berenjena. Se alejó un poco de Kurogane y le explicó lo relacionado a dicho programa, elevando ambas manos en señal de paz.

—Era un mini-documental sobre MUJERES embarazadas, pero señalaba que los hombres pueden presentar sintómas debido al fuerte contacto con sus mujeres. Algo así nos explicó Watanuki-san. Perdóneme, Kurogane-san, como nunca he estado embarazado, no puedo definir si…

Kurogane estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

—¡Así que de ahí sacaste la idea de que el imbécil está esperando un crío! —no lo dijo con reproche, sino con alivio.

Mokona y Syaoran bajaron la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Kurogane quiso reír. Levantó su revista y siguió leyendo, aunque no comprendia del todo las palabras que estaba viendo.

—¿Cómo le decimos que no está esperando nada? —preguntó, más contento de lo que se ponía comunmente.

Syaoran no respondió de inmediato. Cuando lo hizo, su voz sonaba ahogada.

—Watanuki-san dijo que lo mejor sería esperar a que se diera cuenta por sí mismo, pero que si decidiamos decirselo, tendría que ser con mucho tacto. Viendo cómo está Fai-san ahora, sería un golpe duro para él saber que no está esperando un… un bebé.

—¿Por qué? Yo estoy muy feliz. Se suponía que yo era el otro padre.

Syaoran sonrió un poco.

—Pues Fai-san se ha despertado los últimos seis meses (incluso antes de que supusieramos que estaba esperando) despertando con náuseas, con un humor terrible y antojos. ¿Sería conveniente que supiera que eso ha sido… psicológico? ¿Por nuestra culpa al cometer un error? ¿Por la suya al convencerlo de que se comportara como si fuera a tener un bebé?

Kurogane meditó y metió la cara detrás de su revista de nuevo. Suponía que Fai no se contentaría sólo con hacerles crecer un poblado bigote, sino que les arrojaría todo el mobiliario de la casa encima y los echaría a patadas.

Si Fai tenía traumas de la infancia por todo lo que había padecido en Celes y Valeria, se imaginaba que sumarle un embarazo de ese tipo lo terminaría de volver loco. Más. Sería mejor dejar que se diera cuenta por sí mismo, tal vez.

No.

Se levantó y fue a hablar con él. Si volvía a ver cómo le hacía crecer bigote a una mujer, se pondría muy tenso. Además…

Cuando entró a la recámara lo vio con uno de los nuevos blusones y definitivamente se sintió asqueado. No volvería a poner una mano sobre ese hombre ni aunque lo obligaran.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Y Fai había terminado corriéndolos de la casa al negarse a aceptar que no estaba esperando un crío. "Porque estaba sufriendo demasiado, bla, bla, bla, porque le valía un pepino lo que pensara Kurogane, bla, bla, bla, porque ya llevaba puesto el blusón y no se lo iba a quitar, bla, bla, bla".

Kurogane se había marchado de buena gana, porque no quería terminar perdiendo la cordura como esa persona. Aunque le dolía la situación más que una picadura de mosquito, supo que marcharse (y correrlos) era la mejor decisión. Irse y dejarlo sólo, con sus delirios, era lo mejor. Supuso. Sabía que Fai sabría llevar las cosas bien. Esperó.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Ya veo…

Y se marchó.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Weight**

Se cayó de la cama al querer alcanzar a Kurogane. Se le había olvidado que este ya no estaba ahí, así que este pensamiento fue todavía más doloroso que el golpe.

De repente, recordó toda la conversación pasada y el silencio de la casa lo sobrecogió. Acostumbrado a vivir en la soledad a pesar de que lo rodearan las personas, habiendo exiliado el hábito gracias a la compañía de Kurogane, los chicos y Mokona, ahora se sentía parte de una horrenda pesadilla de la que le costaría trabajo despertar.

Se había comportado como un idiota, ¿no? Había terminado solo por eso, también. Y, de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que no sabía en dónde se encontraban los demás, así que no podría disculparse. Y ellos tampoco podrían disculparse con él. Porque era obvio que los orgullos de todos estaban faltos de un enorme ¡lo siento!

Al menos no se había despertado con náuseas y tampoco con ganas de comer, aunque algo le burbujeaba en el estómago y, tal vez, era la bilis. ¿Cómo podría solucionar todo eso? Kurogane le había explicado la situación y, aunque tuviera una inteligencia maravillosa, no había comprendido demasiado.

Sólo "Todo esto fue un error, tú no estás esperando ningún bebé, sólo estás comportandote como un soberano imbécil". Y lo había corrido de casa, pidiendole que, si tenía la oportunidad, se llevara también a Mokona y Syaoran. Pero sobre todo a Mokona. Y _voilà_, se habían ido.

¿Y… qué habría para desayunar?

Los huevos revueltos se le atragantaron en la garganta y tuvo que hacerlos a un lado. Habiendo perdido la costumbre en la cocina, se sentía incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera harinoso, crujiente o dulce. Mmm, harinoso, crujiente y dulce. Pero no podía engordar más. De hecho, Kurogane tenía razón en decir que pesaba más que todos ellos juntos. Y su autoestima, que no era para presumir, menguaba poco a poco, así que _era cierto _que había subido mucho de peso.

Apartó el plato y dejó caer su frente en el espacio donde antes había estado, sintiendo el calor que este había dejado sobre la superficie de madera. No planeaba volver a trabajar (porque aunque se supusiera que lo había estado haciendo, había estado consumiendo todo lo que producía), así que planeó un maratón de películas (de esas que coleccionaban Kurogane y Mokona) y tal vez comer demasiadas palomitas.

A lo mejor debería optar por salir a correr. Si corría lo suficiente, a lo mejor se daría cuenta, al volver, de que nada malo había ocurrido y que Kurogane, Mokona y Syaoran habían regresado. Pero en el fondo sabía que no sería de esa manera y que estaba luchando por no perder las falsas esperanzas.

Pero en esos momentos, falsas esperanzas era lo único que podía tener, además de un falso bebé.

En dos semanas, no se había encontrado con Kurogane o Syaoran ni una sola vez. Tampoco lo habían llamado ni habían intentado contactarse con él de ninguna forma. Y era sorprendente darse cuenta de lo grande que le parecía la casa de dos pisos sin ninguno de ellos.

Y en las noches, las sombras se cernían sobre él como fantasmas intentando perseguirlo. Pero ya estaba familiarizado con esa clase de sensaciones, así que no se preocupó. Pero sí pensó demasiado y en tantas cosas, que al final de la noche se descubría con increibles ojeras provocadas por las pocas horas de sueño.

A veces se palpaba con delicadeza ese sitio en donde se suponía que debería estar creciendo un bebé y la cólera lo invadia de nuevo, pero era un sentimiento que, gracias a ese mismo estado postrado, podía reprimir.

Pero estaba aprendiendo otra vez a hacer de lado todas sus emociones y estaba seguro de que nadie se enorgullecería de eso. Él, al menos, no lo estaba haciendo. En esos instantes, de qué podía enorgullecerse, ¿de haber caído en una mentira idiota que posiblemente había sido elaborada por él y los demás en esa casa y habían terminado creyéndosela? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Seguía sintiéndose mal. El estómago revuelto lo tenía todas las mañana, pero no le daba más importancia. Supuso que de esa manera eran mejor las cosas. Pero ignorar sus molestias no era la mejor de las soluciones. Kurogane le hubiera dicho lo mismo. O hubiera gruñido y él hubiera dado por sentado que le estaba diciendo eso.

Pero estando solo, únicamente podía ser conciente de sus propios pensamientos.

Se levantó temprano y no desayunó nada. Tomó una botella de agua de la alacena y salió de la casa sin fijarse demasiado en nada. El día, con un cielo precioso de color azul y pocas nubes, le encantó. El parque, con sus muchos árboles de fuertes troncos y hojas verdes siendo sacudidas por la fuerza del viento.

Había una pista de tierra para corredores. La única persona que andaba por ella en esos momentos era un niño, no mucho mayor a los seis años, rubio, con el cabello rozándole los hombros y unos enormes ojos azules.

De pronto, Fai tuvo una repentina visión de todo el tiempo que había pasado en Valeria, encerrado al lado de su hermano, sobreviviendo. _Fai _era tan pequeñito. Pero, como nunca había tenido un espejo a sus disposició, supuso que nunca había podido percatarse de que él era exactamente igual.

Exactamente igual.

Pensó en sentarse un rato, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no iba ahí para ver si perdía peso viendo a los demás corredores. Había una pareja haciendo un picnic matutino, iluminados por los primeros y más calientes rayos del sol. Al otro lado del parque, una mujer castaña corría mientras bebía agua.

Fai no logró encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para hacer estiramientos. Además, con su volumen actual, no creyó conseguirlo. ¿Cómo había terminado de esa manera? Oh, sí… a partir de ese momento comenzaría a repudiar los pastelillos.

Se levantó e hizo el intento de comenzar a correr. Intentar. Intentar. ¿Y si todo se quedaba en eso? Le estaba ganando la pereza. Pero si había sobrevivido encerrado en el fondo de aquella torre, si había logrado dormir a Ashura-Ou y sobrellevar el dolor que eso le acarreaba, vencer a Fei Wong Reed y tener una relación con Kurogane, podía pararse a hacer ejercicio. Ejercicio. Ejer… le ganó la flojera y se quedó tirado en la banca, con los brazos extendidos a lo largo del respaldo de esta y observando el cielo.

Gordo, estaba gordo. No embarazado. Y solo. Pero le molestaba mucho más ser gordo. Porque había perdido agilidad y se fatigaba seguido. Y ya no tenía el pretexto de tener un bebé. Y era mejor así. No quería tener un niño.

Era mejor combatir la obesidad que las necesidades de un niño pequeño. Conociéndose y conociendo a Kurogane, era posible que el bebé terminara educándolos a ellos que ellos a él.

Por perderse en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del momento en que extendió más de lo debido una pierna y una mujer tropezó con ella, yéndose de bruces sobre el pasto.

Se levantó, sobresaltado, sin darse cuenta muy bien de lo que había pasado. Cuando vio a la muchacha despatarrada en el suelo, con las manos llenas de tierra, torció la boca en una mueca y se inclinó a levantarla, sujetándola por el brazo.

Basándose en la edad que aparentaba Fai y no en la que realmente tenía, la muchacha debía de ser dos o tres años mayor que él. Tenía profundas ojeras y la boca seca. A Fai, su estado le recordó, de pronto, el que él mismo había tenido a principios de su embarazo ficticio.

De repente, se le antojó una tarta de crema y duraznos.

—Lo siento —murmuró sin verdaderamente sentirlo.

—No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa, estaba un poco distraida —se sentó al lado de Fai, que, más allá de comprender la distracción, todavía la sentía.

Tenía que correr. Correr y bajar esos kilos de más que lo hacían parecer una pera. Una pera muy grande y rubia. Cuando dejó de pensar en frutas y en sus curiosas formas, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba hablando, mencionando algo sobre comprar algo para beber y comer.

Fai, captando partes de la conversación, escuchó la palabra "dieta". También debería de probar algo como eso. Pero nunca había sido muy bueno cuidando su físico, porque _nunca _había necesitado hacerlo. Supuso que después de creer que estaba embarazado, no podía decir demasiado. Y tenía que empezar a conocerse, sí, y a cuidarse, también.

La muchacha siguó hablando, como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses y tuviera la necesidad de sacar, de pronto, todo lo que llevaba dentro. Como Fai de todas formas no le estaba haciendo caso, supuso que estaría bien dejarla parlotear sin decirle nada peyorativo.

—…Y entonces me dijeron que estaba engordando demasiado en muy poco tiempo, así que decidí hacer dietas, pero no me están funcionando muy bien. Mi amiga me dijo que ella bajaba de peso corriendo todas las mañanas y ahora es una sílfide… Yo siento que nada de esto me está funcionando, ¿qué opinas? —y lo miró.

Fai abrió mucho los ojos, respiró profundo y sonrió: lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Pues…

—¿Tú también bienes a ejercitarte?

—Algo así.

—¿Puedo pellizcarte una mejilla? Se ven tan rellenitas.

—No.

—Oh, bueno. ¿Puedo traerte una bebida? Iba de camino por una cuando nos conocimos. Anda, ¿manzana o limón?

—Limón, pero…

Ella ya se había marchado a comprar las bebidas. Fai puso los ojos en blanco y se cubrió el rostro con una blanca mano.

De pronto, una enorme sombra se posó delante de él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Con una actitud que claramente decía "No harás que me disculpe, ¿verdad?".

—Oh, Kuro-rin. ¿Qué tal te va?

—No me digas "¿Qué tal te va?", dime en qué demonios has estado pensando todo este tiempo.

—Ha pasado muy poco desde entonces. No he pensado casi en nada. ¿En dónde viven ahora? ¿Están bien? ¿Comparten la cama?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó, con un ligero rubor, cosa que indicaba que Mokona había intentado convencerlos de ello. Parecía estar sufriendo un caso de comezón en el cuello y los brazos, porque se notaba que se había estado rascando. Había rasguños por todos lados y Fai se compadeció.

Eso no significaba que tenía pulgas en el nuevo colchón, si no que había estado todo ese tiempo preocupado por él. Sonrió. Sus labios se convirtieron en una línea curvada, fina. Estiró una mano para tocar la de Kurogane, pero se lo pensó mejor y fingió que iba a rascarse la rodilla.

Kurogane parecía no tener mucho qué decir. Fai se imaginó que había ido ahí sólo para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Fai se sintió un poco amedrentado por el sentimiento de sumo afecto que le inundó el pecho. Agachó la cabeza y se observó las manos, que seguían temblando.

—Tengamos una cita —dijo. Las palabras se le habían salido de los labios antes de que las hubiera terminado de pensar. Kurogane enrojeció. Entornó los ojos y fingió estar muy interesado en el letrero de PONGA LA BASURA EN SU SITIO para no tener que ver a Fai, que seguía con la cabeza agachada y una actitud miserable.

—¿Q-qué?

—Conquístame. De nuevo.

—Yo nunca hice eso.

Fai sonrió. Sí que lo había hecho. No con detalles románticos o palabras melosas, sino con sus actitudes, que más que dulces y embelesadas, le demostraron que el shinobi realmente lo amaba.

—¿Entonces quieres que lo intente yo?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Tu cara está roja!

—¡Por las estupideces que dices, mago idiota!

Fai se levantó y lo abrazó. Se abrazaban tan poco, que el gesto era un poco más significativo que un beso. Era como hacer las paces de forma sutil. Increiblemente sutil. Pero en ningún momento mencionaron si podían volver a la casa. Fai supuso que tanto Kurogane como los otros querían darle un poco de espacio para que se acostumbrara a la nueva situación y recuperara un poco de equilibrio emocional.

Les agradeció eso, porque si alguien necesitaba recuperar esa estabilidad por todo lo que había pasado, era él.

Se sentaron en la banqueta y Fai se olvidó por completo de quién era la muchacha que había regresado y, diciendole "Lamento la tardanza" como si se conocieran de años, le ofreció una soda de limón.

—No había de dieta, lo siento.

—Gracias —murmuró, confundido. Kurogane lo observó con cierta curiosidad. Tal vez pensaba que Fai había metido la pata otra vez.

—Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó—, fui a buscarte a la casa y la vecina me dijo que habías venido en esta dirección, así que supuse que estarías aquí.

—Estoy bajando de peso.

—¿Cómo, viendo el pasto crecer? ¡Te observé desde hace quince minutos y has estado aquí sentado desde que llegaste.

—Oh, Kuro-puu es un chico listo —sonrió, acariciándole detrás de una oreja como si se tratara de su vieja mascota. Sin molestarse, porque la muchacha lo estaba observando con un grado alto de curiosidad.

Fai era amable, pero, como no la conocía, no parecía tomarla verdaderamente en cuenta. De pronto, Kurogane se dio cuenta de que _debía _irse.

—¿No tenías que hacer ejercicio?

Fai lo miró de manera extraña.

—Oh, sí —masculló.

Se despidieron con un roce de manos y ninguna palabra más. La cara de Fai había recuperado un poco de color entonces. Vio a Kurogane alejándose y sonrió de nuevo, aunque por lo bajo, sin sentirse demasiado contento. Sólo se habían solucionado las cosas entre ellos y eso estaba perfecto.

—Que hombre más atractivo —sonrió la muchacha.

Fai tenía bien superado el embarazo falso, pero no sus celos sobre Kurogane, así que puso una cara furibunda y se decidió a ejercitarse de una buena vez, porque era cierto que no perdería peso sólo observando el pasto y tirando a personas por descuido.

La rutina matutina de Fai se convirtió pronto en una costumbre con el paso del tiempo. Cuando estaban por cumplirse por fin los supuestos nueve meses de embarazo, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba tan delgado como lo había sido antes. Pero no había bastando con horas de rigurozo esfuerzo, sino que Syaoran y Mokona, que todavía no volvían a la casa, pero se pasaban por ahí de vez en cuando, le habían tirado del refrigerador y la alacena cualquier chucheria dañina y lo habían sustituido todo por frutas y vegetales.

Fai, que extrañaba lo dulce pero no lo necesitaba, no se había molestado para nada, otro cambio en su actitud.

Sin embargo, la fatiga y los vómitos mañaneros habían vuelto y, cuando terminaba de darle una vuelta a la pista del parque, tenía que tirarse en el suelo para descansar, porque el cansancio era tal que no podía mantenerse en pie.

Kurogane había adquirido la maña de ir a observarlo desde lejos, fingiendo leer el manga serializado en _Maganyan_, aunque Fai no le tomaba en serio porque, a veces, la revista la sostenía de cabeza.

Aunque Kurogane no estaba haciendo un esfuerzo verdaderamente tomántico, Fai sí que se sentía reconquistado. Y había dejado de celarlo por culpa de la chica de los helados, que observaba al ninja desde lejos con mirada embelesada a pesar de que Kurogane no le prestara atención.

Todo comenzaba a pintarse de un nuevo color.

Fai también se dio la oportunidad de conocer a esa muchacha que tenía casi las mismas costumbres deportivas que él y a quien se topaba todas las mañanas en el parque, aunque pensaba que el deporte no le estaba sirviendo de mucho a ella, cuyo peso aumentaba cada vez más.

A pesar de su amabilidad y su insitencia, Fai intentaba convencerla de que se quedara quieta y, a veces, Kurogane intervenía, intentando convencerla también. Porque era extraño ver a una mujer en su estado intentado correr.

—Ella está…

—Mucho, sí… —respondió Fai, viendola desde el otro lado del parque mientras hacia abdominales—, creo que no se ha dado cuenta. Pero quién soy yo para decir algo cuando pensé que era posible esperar un bebé. Kuro-sama, ¿me compras un helado?

—No.

Y Fai se quedó ronroneando hasta que Kurogane se fastidió y fue a comprarle el helado más barato y sencillo que pudo encontrar y que Fai le agradeció.

Pero pensar que la muchacha no tenía la necesidad de "darse cuenta" fue un error de parte de ambos.

Kurogane y Syaoran habían regresado a la casa el día anterior junto con Mokona. Fai los había recibido con un excelente humor. Habían pasado una noche larga en el salón de la casa, viendo esa curiosa colección de películas que Mokona y Kurogane habían comenzado a formar.

Syaoran parecía estar contento de volver a su hogar. Mokona no estaba tan complacida.

—¿Ya no jugaremos con esos bichitos de color café?

—Se llaman cucarachas, Mokona —suspiró con pesadez el muchacho, que verdaderamente parecía MUY contento de regresar a su casa.

Fai se sintió un poco culpable, pero ya no podía hacer nada más que disculparse. Nadie parecía guardarle rencor, así que tomó eso como la más grande señal de que lo habían perdonado. Jamás pensó que los otros tres se sentían culpables por todo lo que le había pasado relacionado con el supuesto bebé.

Esa mañana, Kurogane lo acompañó para realizar su rutina, alegando que también necesitaba estirarse. Fai se mostró contento.

Cuando llegaron al parque, se encontraron con pocas personas y con un sol brillante a pesar de que hacía un poco de frío. La chica estaba ahí, inclinada sobre el pasto. Fai, por un momento, pensó que estaba haciendo sentadillas, pero después de largos segundos sin que se moviera, se imaginó que le había pasado algo.

La había conocido tan poco y ella había sido súper amable…No sabía ni su nombre, pero nunca es malo ser un poco solidario.

Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella lo observó con cautela. Estaba empapada en sudor y su cara estaba pálida como una nube.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfecta —su mentira contrastaba con su cara de dolor.

Fai no supo si dejarla sola o hacer algo para convencerla de que se quedara quieta, pero antes de que terminara de dudar, ella dio un grito desgarrador que a los dos hombres les heló la sangre.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Refuse**

Fai gritó. Kurogane gritó. Ella gritó. Todos gritaron. Kurogane levantó a la chica, que parecía sufrir un increible dolor, y corrió hacia la camioneta. Fai, con las llaves del shinobi en la mano, se apresuró a abrir una de las puertas.

—¡No la del piloto, imbécil! ¡¿En dónde se supone que la pondré?!

—¡No me grites!

—¡AAHHHHHHH!

Fai abrió la puerta posterior de la camioneta y Kurogane metió a la chica con una falsa delicadeza que incluso a él lo sorprendió. Trepó en el asiento del conductor y esperó a que Fai lo hiciera también, pero este no sabía exactamente qué hacer, incluso parecía dudar sobre cuál pie mover primero, por lo que Kurogane tiró de su camiseta y lo obligó a pasar encima de él hacia el asiento de al lado.

La chica respiraba erráticamente.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —chilló, echa un mar de lágrimas.

—¡Estás embarazada! —aulló Fai, cuyo cabello estaba tan revuelto, que parecía el nido de un halcón.

—¡No lo estoy!

—¡Ay, por favor! ¡Qué imbécil no se da cuenta! —pero Fai no pudo seguir protestando porque Kurogane aceleró y fue lanzado contra el tablero del auto. Se lastimó una mano y tiró del cinturón de seguridad para ponerselo mientras la chica volvía a gritar, con las manos sobre el abultado vientre.

—¡¿Cómo puedo estar embarazada?!

—¡Creéme que tú no quieres que te lo expliquemos! —gruñó Kurogane, golpeando el claxón con la palma de la mano al ver un pequeño embotellamiento en un cruce. El hospital estaba a veinte minutos de su casa y a quince del parque, pero con tanto tráfico, dudaban llegar antes de que la muchacha entrara en pánico.

Sin ni siquiera saber que lo que estaba esperando era un bebé y no simples contracciones intestinales, debía sentirse muy idiota. Pero Fai estaba muy contento al ver que no era el único imb… el único… _inocente _que cometía esa clase de errores, aunque eso no disminuía mucho su preocupación por los gritos de dolor de la mujer.

—Embarazo… un embarazo… ¡pensé que me había cuidado bien y todos me dijeron que estaba muy gorda!

Fai negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido cometer semejante error? Había señales OBVIAS para darse cuenta de que estaba esperando un bebé. Él las había estudiado todas en esos libros que compraba en la librería del centro comercial y luego usaba para equilibrar esa pata extraña de la mesa de la sala.

Y la señal más obvia de un embarazo "femenino" (¡Por todos los cielos!), era la pérdida de la… la… _eso. _

Fai se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Por qué no le había hecho el comentario antes de meterse en ese problema? "Oye, pienso que no estás gorda por comer demasiado, sino por que estás esperando un crío". En las telenovelas, a quien hacía esa clase de bromas le daban una bofetada. Tal vez por eso no le había dicho nada.

O porque ya estaba harto de hablar de bebés. Había sufrido lo suficiente pensando en "su" bebé como para pensar en el de alguien más. Y, ahora que era delgado de nuevo, ciertamente le importaba muy poco si… no, no le importaba poco, de ser así, hubiera corrido lejos con Kurogane y la hubiera dejado sola, ahí, con su problema.

Era sólo que le parecía muy estúpido que ella no hubiera notado que estaba embarazada. Así como le parecía estúpido no darse cuenta de que él NO estaba esperando un bebé. Muchas cosas sobre la maternidad y la paternidad comenzaban a parecerle idiotas. Como que, en esos momentos, ni él ni Kurogane supieran qué hacer para ayudar a la chica además de arrojarla a las manos de doctores en un hospital aunque se suponía que habían estado cerca de dos meses o tres pensando que iban a ser padres.

Eran buenos hombres: inutiles en asuntos femeninos.

Llegaron por fin al hospital y Fai ayudó esta vez a su conocida a bajar del auto. Seguía con un rostro dolorido, confuso e impregnado en sudor.

La dejaron en manos de una enfermera bastante atenta que se acercó a ellos para preguntarles si pasaba algo malo. Se quedaron un rato en la sala de espera, sin mirarse. Kurogane, de pronto, externó la duda que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos.

—¿Así esperabamos que dieras a luz?

Fai fingió un ataque de arcadas. Se sonrojó y se tocó la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Somos tan estúpidos. Sigo pensando que la mejor de nuestras opciones es adoptar a Syaoran. Pero él tiene a una persona que lo espera en el País de Clow, ¿cierto? No sería justo alejarlo de ella por el capricho de ser padres.

—Y creo que ese bollo blanco también tiene a alguien importante a quien desea ver.

—¿Al cocinero de tamagoyaki que conocimos hace tiempo?

Kurogane sonrió un poco.

—Embarazarse debe ser doloroso y muy complicado. No creo que sólo implique hacer berrinches y llorar.

Fai aceptó que era cierto. Él no se había sentido emocionado cuando se había creído embarazado, había sentido, todos y cada uno de los días en que lo pensó, que era un ser repugnante, no por el significado del bebé en su interior, sino porque se sentía hinchado, no podía caminar y muchas cosas le daban ganas de vomitar. Lo peor de todo era que no se quedaba solamente en las ganas, sino que lo hacía y no importaba, en ocasiones, si no alcanzaba a llegar al cuarto de baño.

¡Y después tenía que limpiar!

Y seguía pensando en que él no tenía la suficente fuerza moral para educar a un niño, no después de todo lo que les había ocurrido a él y al verdadero Fai en Valeria. Kurogane tendría que contagiarle un poco de valor antes de decidirse a ser padres… adoptando, a lo mejor, a un niño en Nihon.

—¿Crees que ella esté bien? De todas formas, no tenía idea de que estaba esperando un bebé.

—Será distraida. Es imposible que no se diera cuenta. Es decir, yo me daba cuenta y me sentía pésimo por eso.

—Pero tú no estabas esperando a ningún bebé, sino que te dejaste llevar por las mentiras del bollo y… las nuestras.

Fai le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza.

—Cierto. Oye, pero ella no tenía nada planeado. ¿Crees que… no se lo quiera quedar?

Fai se apareció por el hospital con Syaoran, Mokona oculta en el bolsillo de este, mientras Kurogane los esperaba en el auto. Una enfermera los condujo hacia el área de maternidad y les permitió el paso a una habitación en cuya puerta había una imagen plástica de una cigüeña.

La feliz madre estaba sola en la habitación con una pequeña niña envuelta en mantas de color rosado y amarillo. Parecía feliz. Muy feliz. Al ver a Fai, sonrió. Parecía haber llorado mucho, pero esas lágrimas eran compensadas por una enorme sonrisa y los gimoteos de su bebé.

—Gracias —fue lo primero que dijo.

Fai negó con la cabeza y dejó sobre la mesa una caja que Syaoran no había podido ver mientras viajaban en la camioneta, pero que en esos momentos reconoció como el kit de lujo con ropa de bebé que Kurogane y el mago habían comprado meses atrás. Sobre la caja, había una bolsa morada con sonajas, muñecos y una mantita.

Syaoran se preguntó si, inconcientemente, Fai había adquirido esos artículos porque esperaba que fuera verdad que naciera el bebé. Conociéndolo, los había comprado para molestar a Kurogane.

—Regalos —anunció, con la cara pálida y una sonrisa un poco apagada.

La chica le sonrió de nuevo, mientras la bebé agitaba un pequeño puño.

—¿Puedes venir a conocerla? Me siento tan idiota. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? Pero las enfermeras dicen que suele pasar en mujeres primerizas. Es verdad que no me di cuenta de la señal más obvia porque siempre he sido irregular, pero… error mío.

Fai se inclinó sobre la cama, con una mueca extraña sobre la boca. Mientras estaban en el parque, corriendo por la pista, nunca le había preguntado nada, ni comentado nada, y ella sólo solía hablar. Sólo eso. No se conocían en lo más mínimo.

Pero Fai supuso que ella le había hecho un enorme favor al mostrarle amabilidad y al no hacerlo sentir tan idiota por su error. Que también era _error suyo_, por cierto.

Y él le había hecho un increible favor a ella al ayudarla cuando se sentía mal, porque ese favor se había convertido en un pequeño bulto entre mantas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella le estaba poniendo a la niña entre los brazos. Fai nunca había cargado a un bebé, así que se sintió extraño y sobreprotector. Sus manos languidecieron ante el cálido contacto y sintió que la niña se le resbalaba, pero Syaoran se acercó para prestarle sus manos y evitar que la tirara.

No era bonita, era como una pequeña pasa rojiza. Casi no tenía pelo y olía mucho a jabón y leche. Era tan diminuta, que Fai podría haberla escondido con uno sólo de sus brazos si no tuviera las mantas.

—¿A que es bonita? —preguntó la madre—. Su papá no lo puede creer. Estaba de viaje, así que cuando le he dado la noticia, se ha vuelto loco de contento.

Fai no la escuchó.

Se perdió en el olor de la niña y en la aparente suavidad de su piel. Sonrió. Se la ofreció de nuevo a su madre y, sin darse cuenta, se inclinó un poco para besar la tersa frente. Sus labios se llenaron de pronto de una calidez hermosa que jamás había sentido al besar a Kurogane.

Era ese tipo de ternura que sólo puede emanar un niño pequeño. Cuando se fue de la recámara, casi sin despedirse, se dio cuenta de que iba a ser un mal padre: uno concentidor.

Kurogane dio unas palmaas en el cofre de su camioneta, despidiéndose. Fai lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo hacia sí para que de una vez pudieran irse. Echaron un vistazo a la casa entre los lazos de magia de Mokona y, cuando se sumieron en ese vórtice azulino, sintieron por primera vez una fenomenal melancolía al dejar ese lugar.

Aparecieron en el patio trasero de la tienda de deseos y Watanuki, fumando con placer de su kiseru, los observó, dándoles la bienvenida.

Mokona saltó sobre su regazo y este le posó una mano entre las orejas.

Al primer paso que dio, Fai se desmayó con un sonido pesado sobre la hierba.

Despertó cuando Watanuki, con la ayuda de Doumeki, le daba a beber una pegajosa mezcla de hierbas. Tenía la vista borrosa y, al levantar la mano para quitarse unos mechones de la cara, se dio cuenta de que tenía la piel violeta.

Gritó y apartó de un manotazo el cuenco que le ofrecía Watanuki. Se apartó la manga para observar el resto de su brazo y respiró al darse cuenta de que todo lo demás era tan blanco como siempre.

—Fai-san, te encajaste una espina enorme al caer en el patio y tuvimos que sacarla, te unté un poco de ungüento para que sanara, por eso está morada.

—Vaya.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te desmayaste?

—No es otro bebé, ¿cierto?

Doumeki salió de la habitación. Watanuki se sentó al lado de la cama, en una silla de madera y apartó un poco el dosel de tela transparente con motivos de mariposas. Fai, tumbado sobre la almohada, lo observó con duda.

Él era un mago que nunca había sabido nada, casi nada, sobre medicina. Podía preparar pociones para fortalecer y ungüentos para cicatrizar las heridas, pero no sabía nada más. Watanuki, que parecía un poco más instruido en esa clase de cosas, comenzó con la explicación.

—¿Se te ha caído el cabello?

—Poco. Sí.

—¿Y te da comezón?

—A veces.

—¿Y te dan ganas de comer poco debido al fastidio?

—No.

—¿Y Kurogane-san cómo te trata?

—Pues… bien. Hemos peleado poco desde que todo el lío con el bebé se solucionó.

—¿Es amable?

—Sí.

—¿Te procura?

—Indirectamente.

Watanuki sacó su kiseru, suspiró y tomó la punta entre los dientes, observando hacia un costado, como pensando en algo sumamente importante. No dio explicaciones, sólo se quedó callado y Fai comenzó a preguntarse si su malestar se debía a Kurogane.

—¿Watanuki-kun?

—¡Oh, sí! Lo tuyo. No tienes nada grave.

—¿Entonces porqué me desmayé?

—¿Cansancio?

—Y los antojos, los mareos y los vómitos matinales.

—Los antojos son normales en cualquier persona, no exclusivos de una mujer embarazada. En lo personal, si a mí me dices chocolate, se me hace agua la boca, aunque no lo coma mucho. Ahora, estás al revés: los vómitos matinales te hacían pararte tan rápido, que terminabas mareandote.

Fai se sobresaltó y se levantó de golpe.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero te puedo decir que, al principio de todo este embrollo, debiste adquirir alguna clase de gripe estacional. Dime, ¿alguna vez has tenido gripe?

—No.

—Pues es precisamente eso. Te dio una gripe por primera vez y tu cuerpo no supo cómo manejarla, pero creo que se te pasó rápido cuando te hicieron creer que en vez de catarro era un bebé.

—¿Y mi locura? ¿Mis arranques de furia y el llanto?

—Ah… eso sí es tuyo. Supongo que generalmente lo reprimes y que te dijeran que estabas "embarazado" —hizo comillas con los dedos—te puso muy mal. Y es aceptable. A mí nuestra Mokona me hizo creer una vez que Yuuko-san le había dicho en un sueño que tenía el permiso de comer todo lo que le diera la gana del refrigerador. Me precionaba mucho pensando en eso y la dejaba comer a cualquier hora del día aunque a la mañana siguiente no pudieramos desayunar. Pero un día la golpeé con mi periódico y terminé con el estrés.

—Watanuki-kun…

Los dos magos se quedaron en silencio. Fai asimilando lo que le acababan de decir (pero no podía cabrearse y correr a Watanuki de su propia tienda, por lo que se quedó tranquilo) y Watanuki fumando y soltando humo como una chimenea.

De pronto, Fai tuvo que preguntar algo que se le estaba escapando.

—¿Qué tiene qué ver mi cabello en todo esto?

—Oh, es que a mí se me ha estado cayendo un poco.

—¿Y la comezón?

—A mí me da.

—¿Y las ganas de comer poco por el fastidio?

—Yo las tengo.

—¿Y Kurogane?

—No, es Doumeki.

Entonces, Fai creyó comprender algunas cosas sobre Watanuki en las que nunca se había fijado antes.

Cuando se marcharon de la tienda, Fai se sentía muy bien. Ya no estaba pensando en bebés. Ya no tenía ganas de celar a Kurogane. Y todos los demás también parecían a gusto. Se despidieron de Watanuki y la otra Mokona. Doumeki no estaba ahí.

Las alas de Mokona se extendieron y se los tragó otra vez.

El nuevo mundo era bastante colorido. Había hombres por todos lados usando ropa japonesa. Kurogane pareció reconocerse en ese sitio, pero mudó su expresión emocionada al ver los altos edificios y las fuentes de sodas.

De pronto, escucharon una conversación entre dos hombres.

—…Sí, mi madre me dijo que si usaba esta larva, podría concebir, pero todavía lo estoy dudando. No me agrada la idea de tener un bebé, soy muy joven.

—Oh, pero si sabes que yo te apoyaría en todo, amor.

—¿Conceb…? —masculló Syaoran.

Kurogane lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa y se lo echó al hombro mientras Fai lanzaba a Mokona al aire…

—¡VÁMONOS! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.


End file.
